Under the Eyes of Ra
by Jantra
Summary: Under the eyes of the Ra, can the icy soul of a High Priest be melted by a god touched boy... or will the power of a single golden Item overcome them both?
1. So Cold It Burns

**Under the Eyes of Ra**

**By: Jantra Hokushin and Moonchild DJ**

**[ Published: ] **September 11 2003********

**[ Pairings: ] Seth x Jou**

**[ Author Notes: ] _This was written as a roleplay between Moonchild and I… A little play on the past of Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi._**

            Sunlight gleamed down brilliantly over the throne room of the palace, the only source of light coming down through massive, expensive cut glass that cut half the stone ceiling. On the throne sat a young man of about the age of 18, 19 perhaps. Cold blue eyes glittered, hard and bitter and cruel as they looked upon the messenger from some land or another, some other group of people trying to find the favor of Egypt. The High Priest scowled deeply, tapping his fingers on the golden object in his lap. Seth looked down upon the man before him, his arms crossed over his chest. "What do you want?" He growled out, narrowing his eyes. Why did the Pharaoh have to leave him in this position, today of all days…?

            The man before him willed his knees to not shake as he gave a respectable bow. "High Priest, in honor of your services in duty of the Pharaoh, we have arranged a gift for you in thanks." He murmured, his head dipping politely, chewing his lip slightly in agitation.

            The High Priest smirked slightly. What did this man think he could possibly give that Seth had not been given already before? His fingers curled tight around gold in his fist, tapping his fingers slowly against the cool metal. "And what would that be, Messenger?" He leaned forward, cool and intimidating as he stared unblinkingly, the gold and silver and ice blue of his ceremonial hat and robes making him into some sort of earthbound god.

            The man smiled weakly. He had to remain cool and calm, even if those intimidating eyes sent a shiver of uneasiness through him. "I'm sure that you have everything you desire, High Priest, but I have a great gift from my employer just made for you. I'm sure that a busy man such as you has...needs to be tended to every so often?" he replied.

            That made the chosen of the gods arch a slim dark brow, leaning back to sit straight in the odd half-chain half-throne. "Needs." He repeated in a not so questioning tone, commanding the man to explain himself.

            "Well, everyone has a need to release tension at the end of the day. A concubine of sorts. Or a pleasure slave to take care of their needs..."

            A slow smirk crossed his features, taking some of the hard edge of his eyes away. "I see. Lets see what you have brought." He gestured lightly in the direction of the man. This would not be the first whore to be brought before him. His place taught him he had to see every one of them out, but not that he had to accept any gift given. To date, he had not accepted a single slave, not even a servant to live in his rooms.

            The man nodded in agreement and bowed, then headed back to the hall he'd come from, waving his hand to the servants to bring in the gift. He headed back to the High Priest, as a young man, shining blonde hair glinting in the sunlight filtering through the window, covered honey-brown eyes. His slim, tall frame was covered in jade green silks, covering, yet urging the eye to follow the curves of his body as he moved. A small chime from bracelets around his wrists sounded as he moved, and those honey-hued eyes lifted to the High Priest as he walked to the front, then knelt deeply, respectfully as he bowed his head.

            Seth's eyes opened the slightly bit more, almost looking surprised for one faint moment before his normal mask of cruelness settled back into place. His eyes traveled the length of the boy before him, over the hugging silks and creamy skin. Such light colored hair... so rare here in the depths of the desert. Supposedly, those with blonde hair were touched by Ra himself. He had been brought males and females, young and up to his own age, pale as the snow he had read of and dark as the umber earth... but somehow, this creature was different. Something in how he held himself. And finally, it clicked. His body was too ridged, his muscles too tight. Pride. This slave had some pride left within his slim frame. A soft chuckle broke from the priest. "Quite a gift you have brought me, good man." He stood and walked to stand before the slave, grasping the sharp chin in his hand and forcing the boy to look into his eyes.

            The blonde didn't flinch from his touch as such weaker-willed slaves were wont to do in such an intimidating presence. Instead the honey-dipped eyes met his firmly, though he kept silent. His chin lifted proudly in his hand.

            "I see." The Priest said simply and looked to the man who had brought this rare sort of prize before him. "I accept your gift." His voice was as cool as his eyes, yet almost... rumbled, in a way. "You have made the gods proud. You are excused." He said simply, tilting his head slightly in an almost bow of the head. "I am ending this session for today!" His tones rang loudly over the chamber.

            A mental smirk, though the man made a pleased smile visibly, fluttered through his body, and he bowed deeply, before heading back with the others out of the hall. He gave a slight sigh of relief that the boy had been accepted, thanking the gods mentally before smiling to himself. Now it was all in the boy's hands.

            Seth waited until the last of the odd assortment of serving slaves and nobles left the room before gesturing for the boy to rise. "What do they call you... pup?" He stated with that smirk, his head tilted to one side. Yes, that was what this boy reminded him of. On one of his trips so long ago, a thin blonde furred dog he had seen in the northern region...

            Honeyed eyes narrowed slightly before the blonde climbed to his feet easily, hands limply at his side in a purposely-defenseless gesture. "My name is Jouu'nchi, but they call me Jou." he replied softly, his chin raising a bit.

            "Jou." He thought that over and laughed low, softly. "Come, puppy." His voice sharp as he turned and led to a small curtain behind his throne, lifting it to reveal a passage way. He strode into it, never even checking to see if the slave followed. He knew if the boy did not, that the blonde would be found easily and beaten to within an inch of his life.

            Jou followed, his eyes narrowing again at the new nickname he'd seemed to have been given. He rolled them, then followed after the tall brunette. He had to keep up appearances, and prevent--somehow--from letting his temper get the best of him. His fists clenched lightly, then loosened as his sandaled feet tapped lightly across the marbled floors and into the passage way.

            Seth led the boy through a maze of hallways, past a hundred stone doors until pausing before a grand set of twin doors, inlaid with sapphires and diamond. Three grand creatures were carved, inlaid, into the doors. Three massive beasts with wings and teeth and cool eyes like their master. He threw open the doors and let himself into his own rooms.

            Jou followed, his eyes narrowing again at the new nickname he'd seemed to have been given. He rolled them, then followed after the tall brunette. He had to keep up appearances, and prevent--somehow--from letting his temper get the best of him. His fists clenched lightly, then loosened as his sandaled feet tapped lightly across the marbled floors and into the passage way.

 Seth led the boy through a maze of hallways, past a hundred stone doors until pausing before a grand set of twin doors, inlaid with sapphires and diamond. Three grand creatures were carved, inlaid, into the doors. Three massive beasts with wings and teeth and cool eyes like their master. He threw open the doors and let himself into his own rooms.

 Mind spinning at the various pathways--praying that he wouldn't get lost someday--Jou followed quietly behind the High Priest. He eyed the beasts guarding the door with a small shiver, then padded through the door after the robed brunette.

            The massive doors slammed shut behind the blonde slave, leaving him trapped in a room with who some considered to be the most dangerous man in all of Egypt, including the Pharaoh. The Priest turned on his heel, placing him nearly chest to chest with the slightly shorter boy. Another thing that marked him as a foreigner. That height. Few men reached Seth's own height in this land. He circled the boy slowly, smirking. "Now, boy, what have you been trained to do?"

            Jou met his gaze unafraid. He wasn't the type to shrink away from others; he had more pride than that. His back stiffened, his chin lifting in determination. "I have been trained to give pleasure, High Priest. In whatever way, shape or form I'm needed in, I will do." he replied softly, in a respectful tone.

            A slight noise, a grunt of a tone that said he had heard the words but did not want to acknowledge them. The Priest moved in that arc until he was back in front of the slave and in a blinding flash of tanned flesh, slapped the boy across the face painfully hard.

            Jou didn't release a sound, though his head cracked to the side with a small wince, closing his eyes as he struggled to not respond back and slug him across his face. He was a fighter, but if he fought, then he would ruin everything. Golden hair fluttered with the breeze, falling over the other's cheek as he staggered slightly.

            "You have far too much pride in you for a slave... I suppose they did not beat it out of you completely." That cold voice once again. Seth's hand wrapped into the blonde strands, tugging painfully hard in a downwards motion. "Down, boy."

            Jou winced, amber eyes blazing as he was forced to his knees, his cheek burning and red.

            Seth's chuckle, low and dark. A flutter of cloth touching down to stone as he removed the light outer robe. A thunk, a chink of gemstone on the floor, as the hat joined the robe. "Show me what you can do then, slave."

Struggling to not blush with anger and embarrassment--he had to keep this going, he had his reasons--the blonde restrained a sigh and shifted forward on his knees. "As you wish." His hands rose to the brunette's remaining clothing and disrobed him, letting the silken material fall to the floor. He had to admit, the High Priest was handsome and well-built, but he wasn't just any old slave to swoon at his feet. Light fingers stroked up his legs, then along the other's arousal, stroking with talented fingers before he lowered his head to him and took the tip of him into his mouth, letting his tongue wash along the length of him.

            Seth hissed slightly under his breath and let his fingers tangle more into the boy's strand. Ah, so this slave indeed knew what he was doing. So much the better. Seth could tell already this one would be interesting... a challenge to shatter that pride so thinly held beneath the surface. The priest thrust himself into that warm mouth, not letting the boy control what he was feeling but taking his pleasure in quick motions of his hips.

            The blonde immediately made changes to his mouth so he wouldn't choke, then took what he gave greedily and gave back more, sliding his mouth along him and working him expertly, tongue coiling around the hot steel length and slowly, but surely, deep throating him, grazing his teeth against him mercilessly.

            The Priest snarled deeply, feeling himself grow dangerously close to that dark edge too quickly thanks to this boy's mouth. Seth threw him back, sucking in a slightly shaky breath. "Bed, now." He growled out, his eyes half narrowed in pleasure, his breath sped up the slightest bit. Oh, yes. This one was good... 

            Jou yelped slightly in surprise as he tumbled back on his backside, but rolled over agilely and back to his feet, scowling mentally as he eyed the bed, then headed to it. Mission. He told himself. Remember. Shii'zka. Do it. He crawled onto the massive, rich bed that made him feel as if he were tiny, then started to undo the lacings to his clothing and slide it off.

            The other slowly walked to the bed, his hips swaying slightly side to side. Even without the mounds of silk, he was an impressive man. Perfect in every way, but only if that perfection could touch to his emotions. The eyes that beheld the blonde slave were as cold as the dragon's diamond eyes that guarded the rooms. He slid onto the bed beside the slave, his fingers pulling at the cloth to see his gift naked, to fully see the form which had been given to him as a play toy. "Beautiful." He murmured, his eyes sweeping down the boy's form.

            He restrained a shiver at those cold eyes, and firmly kicked out any notions of shying away. He wasn't going to act like some blushing virgin. He met those eyes squarely, proudly showing off his form, pale as it was from the people of this land.

            Slowly tanned fingers danced over that pale flesh, touching it with a mere breath of pressure. He was always told he was cool and cruel as the beasts that served him, but few knew that he could, too, be a creature of passion and heat. His tongue slid over that smooth chest, purposefully missing the little nubs of darker flesh.

            A sucked-in breath left the blonde's lips at the hot touch, and he shivered this time, biting his lip as his body reacted to the touch. He had to close his eyes for a moment, gather his resources that went fuzzy at the surprising hot touch from the cold man before him.

            The soft lips touched, kissed. Teeth behind them nipped, bit, as Seth moved up that torso. He bit hard into the tense muscle on Jou's neck, his other hand moving down to wrap long fingers around the boy's own length, squeezing it tightly.

            A hiss this time left the blonde, wincing at the stinging pain at his neck and the not-very-gentle grip on his length that somehow felt good while being uncomfortable. Goosebumps rose on the pale flesh, and he swallowed, his head tipping back lightly as golden hair spilled down his shoulders.

            Seth smirked at that hiss, and he turned the boy to his back. His hands slid down the blonde's sides, caressing the ribs beneath. His hand went back to Jou's member, stroking it in slow motions, his grip not quite so tight. His motions were an odd mix of gentle and rough, teasing and dominating. Those free fingers moved and pressed to the boy's lips. "Wet them, puppy."

            Confusing, this High Priest was. He knew some could be gentle. Others could be rough. But never a mix that had him slightly flustered. He shivered again at the touch, then parted his lips, taking the fingers into his mouth and suckling them, drawing his tongue over and around them.

            That stirred a groan from the blue eyed priest. He growled low against Jou's ear, biting into the soft shell of flesh sharply. He removed those wetted fingers and brought them back to the boy's dark entrance, swirling them over the ring of muscle. He was being far too kind to this prideful slave. So to make up for his own slight weakness, he shoved those three fingers deep into that soup of muscle.

            A sharp hiss left the blonde, and his body jerked. Jou gritted his teeth at the sudden, sharp burst of pain, but kept silent, other than that. He wasn't going to break for a little pain. He expected it, after all. His fingers clenched at the blankets silently as his legs twitched, willing himself to bottle up at that pain. Some liked a crier. But he wasn't one, and if the brunette thought he was...honeyed eyes opened, blazed at the other silently.

            Those cool eyes met blazing amber and he laughed low. "Too prideful." He whispered and removed those fingers. If the boy wanted to be like this, so could he. He smirked and brought himself behind the blonde, and pulled those pale hips up. A low chuckle and he pushed himself forward, burying his length into that tight, tight warmth.

            Jou clamped his lips down on any sound of pain as his eyes squeezed shut. A few reflexive tears left the clenched eyes silently as he took a shuddering breath. He wanted to voice his fury, his pain, but he wouldn't. No one had broken him, no one would. His back stiffened in determination, his jaw clenching as his eyes opened again. Not a sound was made, only the shifting of his body on the blankets. His internal battle raged, but the outer was made without a sound.

            That obviously displeased the priest above the blonde. He growled low and began to take his pleasure in brutal, hard strokes that began to tear the boy. He was no small man, built like a dragon. It was obviously what this man was... a dragon made human. He growled, his fingers clamping tight around Jou's hip with one, his member with the other.

            Jou gripped the blankets tighter as pain rang through his body, but still he didn't cry out or voice his pain or fury. His inner muscles clenched on the other's savage length, ignoring the pain as he used his body to torment the other, squeezing on him to pleasure him as he was supposed to, even if he wanted to claw the other's eyes out. He blinked back his tears, his eyes narrowing as he gave without making a sound.

            The priest moaned deeply at the sudden tightness around him. This slave.... he would not only break this boy, he would destroy him. He leaned to the boy's ear, smooth chest to broad back. "Stop fighting it, boy. Puppy. Cry out... or it will not be taking you, but one of my dragons..." His voice was a seductive, low, rumble.

            Swallowing to not let his pain take over, the blonde hissed without flinching at the threat. "Better men than you have tried to break me. I don't kowtow to anyone."

            One thing no one EVER did to the High Priest, was insult him... at least not to his face. He snarled in pure anger and ripped himself out of the boy. "You think I will not do such a thing to you, boy?" His fingers wrapped into Jou's hair once again and he dragged the blonde with him as he stepped back and off of the bed. He bodily tossed Jou into the wall, laughing low. "Meet Hyouzou..." He gestured, and the image of a massive stone tablet appeared between him and the slave. From its stone surface, a ripple of energy appeared and slowly grew in size to that of a huge dragon. The room was built to fit his beautiful creatures, and the massive beautiful beast could even let his wings rest fully to either side as the male dragon tilted his head, that serpentine neck bringing the icy smooth skull down to Jou's level, fixing him with an eye the color of crystalline ice.

            Jou gazed right back, unafraid. He trembled, in his heart, but he wouldn't show it. His lower back ached, and he was certain he would have bruises later, not to mention leave blood spots on the floor from where he sat. "Nice dragon. Pity I can't show you Sherezade, but my former master took her away from me. But I ask you one thing. If you're going to let your beast do what you will with me, then I won't be much of a use to you, now will I?"

            The priest purposefully turned his back on the boy, laughing softly. 

            "Oh, you'll be of plenty use to me... once I heal you up a bit." He strode away into the depths of the next room as the dragon slowly moved forward towards the blonde, sniffing at the golden strands, the long slender tongue moving to caress flesh.

            Jou used all his will to not flinch. Others had used...things on him that a body was not meant to take, but a dragon...? His jaw clenched shut. He would not cry out, and he would not show fear. He felt his hair ruffle from the dragon's breath, restraining a shudder of revulsion.

            _*I can sense your fear, human.* It was a voice, a voice inside of his mind other then his own. It was deep and powerful and rumbled much like Seth's own, but it was calmer, ancient. The Dragon's eyes met his, and he butted the very edge of his muzzle to the boy's chest,_

            Jou nearly toppled over at the butt, his hand landing automatically on the dragon's nose as pain shot through his backside.

            _*My master wishes for me to mate with you... as he already has.* The powerful Blue Eyes could smell the blood on the boy and his master's scent. The dragon, oddly like one of the big mastiffs that roamed the palace, sat down on his hind quarters and looked to the blonde human, looking ancient, old, and ... confused_

            Jou blinked up at him, confused himself. "Why aren't you, then? If you're his dragon..." he murmured, pressing himself nervously against the wall.

            _*I serve my Master, but I am not his slave. I will not do what I do not wish.* The Dragon lay down, coiling his wings to his back, one claw gesturing for the human to come over._

 Jou bit his lip, then hesitantly crawled over, leaving a small trail of blood in his wake. Again, he laid his hand on his nose. "You remind me of Sherezade. Gods, I do miss her."

            _*That name... sounds familiar, human. Who would this 'Sherezade' be?* The Dragon ran his tongue over the boy's leg, ridding him of some of the blood._

            "My dragon." Jou replied, smiling faintly in thanks. "She's a Red Eyes. I had her before I was made a slave, a master previous took her from me. She told me to be strong before she was taken away, and I will be strong."

            Like a cat grooming its mate, the Blue Eyes kept up the motions with his tongue, careful yet economical. _*A Red Eyes... with a scar under her left wing?*_ The ancient Dragon tried to place the name to a muzzle.

            Jou nodded and smiled, though a bit sadly. "That's her."

            _*Why not just call upon her?* The massive creature sounded honestly confused._

            "Can't." He pointed to a tattoo on his upper shoulder. "That prevents me. It's a charm that blocks off any attempt for me to call her."

            The Dragon's muzzle seemed to form into a frown, then he growled low. It was a frightening rumble. _*What sick mind would do such a thing...*_ He whispered into Jou's mind, his anger evident. He suddenly reached out and bit into Jou's arm. Instead of being unbearably painful, despite the fact flesh separated and bled, it began to tingle like a limb waking from falling asleep.

            Jou gasped in shock and jumped, honeyed eyes widening as he stared at the dragon, then blinked at he watched blood drip from his arm... but it didn't hurt..? He frowned in confusion, then blinked at the creature again.

            The Dragon let out a snort and brought his mouth away from the bleeding limb. As the blood poured out over the tattoo, it seemed to dissolve the ink that could not be taken away.

            The blonde gasped again, his jaw dropping. "But...what...how..?"

            _*We are mages as great as any spellcaster, human* The Dragon said soundly, running his tongue over the wounds, ridding it of blood and the last traces of ink._

            "I...gods...thank you..." he whispered, touching his fingers lightly to where the tattoo had rested, blocking his natural link with Sherezade."Can...can I call her now?"

            The great beast lifted to his hind paws and moved away from the little human, the tip of his tail moving occasionally as he nodded. _*Just be quick, human. I do not know when my Master will return*_

            Jou nodded, then closed his eyes, allowing the link to rush forth like a dam opening and called to his old friend. He felt a great relief fill him as she answered him gladly, as a small medallion, hidden in his hair, glowed, and soon a tall, slim, forbidding and wise Red Eyes glittered to life before them, her leathered wings folding behind her as ruby eyes blinked open.

"Sherezade!" Jou breathed, then scooted over slowly and hugged her leg.

The dragon purred soothingly and nuzzled her nose against the blonde's hair, snuffling it. _*It's good to see you, too, little one.* she replied affectionately. She noticed him shiver, and curved one wing immediately around the blonde, the scarred one, and gazed up. She nodded at the other dragon. _*Hello, Hyouzou. Long time, no see.* _she replied with a dry chuckle._

            _*It has been some time, good Lady.* Crystal colored, pupiless eyes met those crimson orbs and he gave his own dry chuckle. His gaze wandered over the pair... never before had he and his master had such a bond. He was just another servant, a prided servant but nothing more, to his own master._

            _*Indeed it has.* Sherezade replied, nodding her head. She tilted her head to the side. __*You wonder how I am close to one who is supposed to be my Master, aren't you? Simple, really. He never treated me as if I was nothing more than a creature to do his bidding. I was his friend. I've protected him since he was a baby. It was my protection that got me taken away from him. The master who had him was extraordinarily cruel, and I was going to snap him in two. Needless to say, he didn't like that.*_

            The other dragon just snorted low. _*Master is... Master. That is all there is too it. My brother and my sister and I are his pride and joy and we shall protect him till the end of days.*_

            _*Perhaps it will change.* Sherezade nuzzled the blonde gently. _*If we are as such, there's no reason that you won't be someday, as well. But...* _She frowned. _*Why is he naked...and bleeding?*__

            _*My Master took him.* The Blue Eyes said with something like embarrassment in his tones. __*I was ordered to... mate with your human but I'm not bringing myself so low as to take someone against their will.*_

            _*Good. Because then I'd have to rip your face off.* The Red Eyes teased, but only just. She sighed and nuzzled the dozing blonde human. _*He's been hurt so much, poor youngling...*__

_            *If he is so strong as to command you, my Lady... then how did he become a slave?* Hyouzou asked quietly._

_            *Forced into it. To protect his sister from the same thing.*_

_            *.... I see.* The Dragon frowned.__ *he's coming back... but if he just sees your human like this he'll know I didn't...*_

_            *He's asleep, now... cast a spell, quickly, to make it look as if you took him.* She replied, then nuzzled the blonde and gently lay him down on the floor. _*I hate to leave him...but at least I can be there for him this time.*_ With that, she rippled, then vanished from sight._

            The Dragon nodded and did as suggested. His magic settled over the boy and himself as he swiftly curled himself around the sleeping blonde, looking slightly tired for good measure as his master slammed into the room.

            Jou groaned, then shivered, curling up into a ball as he slept.

            Seth smirked and came up to his dragon, petting the beast's muzzle before kicking the blonde hard into the ribs. "Get up, pup."

            A surprised yelp left the blonde as he tumbled over, landing against the dragon's side as he winced to wakefulness, pressing a hand to his ribs as he glared up at him.

            _*Fake this, little one!* Came the Dragon's voice in his mind, sharp and quick yet gentle. Seth moved to slap the blonde again, growling. "Not even that shattered you..."_

            "What, do you get pleasure from being raped?"

            Hearing the dragon's voice in his head as his head snapped to the side, he blinked, then let loose a whimper, making himself shudder.

            Seth's hand slowly lowered on seeing this and he smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Ah, good boy." He patted the blonde's head and he looked to his Dragon. "Thank you, Hyouzou.... You are dismissed." He said simply and the Dragon vanished on his gesture.

            He didn't know how in the world he'd gotten coined with a dog name, but he wanted to make good on the nickname and bite the High Priest. But he fell back in an ungraceful sprawl without the support of the dragon against him, wincing.

            "You can sleep there, little dog." Seth grumbled and stretched slowly, walking to his bed and resting into its embrace.

            Jou scowled after him and shivered, curling up. 'Sherezade...' 

_*Shh, little one...soon as he sleeps, I'll keep you warm. He should be so lucky I don't char-broil his backside, as well...* _

Jou smiled a little, curling up. 'Thank you, my friend...'


	2. The Changing of the Tides

**Under the Eyes of Ra**

**By: Jantra Hokushin and Moonchild DJ**

**[ Published****: ] **September 11 2003********

**[ Pairings****: ] Seth x Jou**

**[ Author**** Notes: ] _Wow… long chapters. This piece is already finished so chapters will be coming out quick. New chapters posted on my website, _**

Morning. Sunlight. Just streaming as the dawn came. Seth awoke with the dawn and went to the massive window that took up one wall and threw the curtains back, smiling into the sun's opening rays. As Ra's great priest, this was his calling... he gave the wishes of the people to the greatest of the Gods. He spread his arms, naked to the sun.

            Jou grunted slightly as a beam of sunlight slashed across his eyes, then reached for Sherezade's wing to cover himself up again. Only to find no wing, and no Sherezade. He blinked, then squinted, slowly pushing himself to a sitting position, though his muscles and body didn't particularly like it. 

And was met with a vision bared to the sun. Honeyed eyes widened at the bronzed flesh of the High Priest standing before the window, looking like one of the gods himself. He stared, then looked away, scowling. Beautiful as them, but as cruel, as well. He tamped down his blush, holding up his weight with his arms.

            Seth let the buttery rays spread over him, seeing red behind the thin parchment of flesh that were his eyelids. His hands moved in slow motions, his voice a whisper of song as he chanted in a low, surprisingly beautiful voice. The Greeting of Ra. Only on the great holidays was he forced to do this with all of his robes on... but in his room, every morning... he awoke and offered his clothless form to the sun, to the gods. 

            The blonde turned back at the chanting, watching him quietly. Being a stranger to this land, only having been dragged here with his last master before they caught him and...He frowned and pushed that aside...he was still unfamiliar with the gods and the way of honoring them. But he had to admit, this was a beautiful way to do it. His soft voice washed over his nerves, and he closed his eyes to listen. How could a gentle-sounding voice like that be so cruel...he shook his head and opened his eyes, glancing away again. He had to remember what he was here for.

            Slowly the song died as the dawn came fully to the world and the priest let that moment of peace wash over him for a small span of time before turning his gaze over one shoulder to the blonde. "Enjoy what you see, pup?" His voice so different when he wasn't singing.

            Jou didn't answer, just crawled back to his feet, staggering before he caught his balance and gave him a mocking bow before walking somewhat stiffly to find his clothes.

            "Hold it." The priest growls low.

            "You will not need those rags from before. You will wear what I wish." He gestures sharply and onto Jou's form came a flutter of silk.

            Jou gazed down at himself in some surprise, then fingered the material silently. In all his life, he'd never owned anything that fine... he just wished it didn't come with a price.

            Seth smirked slowly, looking over his slave. A light honey colored wrap was about the boy's waist... around his neck what looked to be a blue eyes biting its own tail with a large sapphire for its eye. "Mine."

            Jou's head snapped up at that, but he didn't say a word, merely scowled and bowed mockingly once again. He could still be polite and respectable, but no one said he had to like it.

            So much to do today... unfortunately he knew he had several long and involved sessions to go through. He had been called to the Pharaoh's Shadow Game, and he knew he would be forced to participate... as well as listen to the pains of the people as he did every other day.

            The priest frowned, looking faintly annoyed for a moment before growling low, shaking his head. "Come on, slave."

            Jou's eyes narrowed. If he thought right, today was the day. It had been a month now. A month of the High Priest's derisive cruelty. All that would end today. He got to his feet fluidly. He just needed the right distraction, and everything would fall in place.

            He led them quickly through the palace, and out into the massive arena... thousands of people were already there, watching the Pharaoh defeat another opponent. The Priest smirked slightly at the sight of the Pharaoh's Dark Magician take out the last ounce of life in the opponent... who fell over, his body vanishing.

            A Shadow Game...oh, yes. That could be quite distracting, indeed. Jou smiled to himself, watching the scene with interest.

            The High Priest smirked softly and led his 'pet' to a pair of seats, settling himself into one with a soft laugh. "I do wish just once, I could see the Pharaoh loose." He confessed quietly to his slave, chuckling low.

            A quiet chuckle left the blonde as he watched the duel. "Yes, everyone needs to find their place, once in a while, don't they?" he murmured. His eyes found one of the people in the crowd that looked familiar, and nodded to him, making a small gesture to set off the events before he whispered a few words under his breath.

            Seth stood as the Pharaoh gestured for him to come forward. Another duel... he had no fear of these duels anymore. Whoever wished to die against him today would go down painfully. He raised his arms as he came up and stood before the crowd.

            Jou smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Things will turn around soon enough." he murmured to himself. The events were launched in motion, and soon, even the High Priest himself would find humility. And if he had a touch of remorse, he quashed it down. He had to remember what he was doing this for. He wouldn't let her down.

            Seth brought his hand around in a slow gesture, that smirk growing. This poor creature would understand why he was the greatest tamer of beasts, the owner of the three strongest creatures in the land.

            He whispered the final word to the spell. Sighed quietly and nodded to himself. "Now."

            The Priest's eyes suddenly went wide as he felt his bond to his three dragons vanish like it never had existed. He hissed in a breath as a burning spread over his arm... magic....

            He was going to hate this part, he knew... but even magic couldn't save his sister. He had to do that on his own. He stood as pandemonium broke over the stadium as every guard was dispatched, and screams erupted from the crowd.

            Seth fell to his knees, hissing low under his breath as he clamped a hand over the spreading tattoo. He closes his eyes and groans. Since he had been born, he had the link with his three beasts. He protected them and he was protected by them...

            The blonde watched as the "messenger" from the month before and the man's master came into the stadium, then went to them, bowing low. "I've done what you've asked." he told the other man. "The guards are taken care of, the Pharaoh is pinned in, the High Priest stopped. Will you let her go, please..?"

            Seth turned sharply, seeing the boiling of strangers into the stadium. What on earth... He growled low on seeing his slave speaking to someone... the messenger who brought him!? An upheaval? What... He snarled and into a group of fighting guards, he attempted to send a shower of ice but let out a scream as pain stabbed down through him instead of doing as he willed.

            Jou winced at the scream. He knew how painful it was...

"You're not done, yet." The tall man sneered at the little blonde cowering before him. "You know the deal. Shiiz'ka doesn't go free until everything is taken care of. Or do you want that tattoo to be a stronger one to take you completely out?"

            Jou shivered and shook his head.

            *_Little one! Why are you doing this?!*_ Sherezade cried through their bond, and he winced.

            'I'm sorry, Sherezade. To protect my sister... I have no choice.' 

            "What is it you wish me to do?" Jou asked out loud.

            "The Pharaoh under our control. The High Priest to do with as you will."

            Chaos, chaos all around him... Seth curled up, his forehead to the ground. Oh gods, his own magic in his blood seemed to hurt. He was supposed to be the greatest and most powerful sorcerer in the land. He could feel the burn on his arm... something in him knew what had happened but... but... how...

            Jou sighed. His heart wasn't into this plan, but what choice did he have? He watched as the Pharaoh was restrained, then headed back to Seth, stopping before the crouched form silently.

            Slowly the blue eyed man looked up, sucking in a slow breath. His eyes full of pain that was surging in his blood. "...." He opened his mouth, but he could not speak through the pain.

            He wanted to tell him he was sorry. He wanted to say he didn't have a choice, but knowing that the others were watching...the blonde let a foot skim back and kicked him harshly in the ribs. "You had this coming to you."

            Seth lets out a deep grunt of pain, falling to his side. His face was a mask of pain, suffering. Jou would know the expression he had. The same out that covered his own features when he had been cut from his Red Eyes.

            Jou bit his lip at the expression. He was sorry to put him through this, even if he'd done the same to him. But what else could he do? He was stuck in a place that he couldn't maneuver. He would try to make it up to him, somehow, if there was a way.

*_Little one... your thoughts are twisted.* Sherezade murmured in his mind. _*You don't want this, do you?* __

'No, Sherezade, I don't. And I'll make things right again, when my sister's safe... somehow.'  He wasn't sure how he would do that... but for the time being...he flicked a finger to Seth to the people working about this sabotage, indicating that they should carry him. As he watched them pick up the tall brunette, he heard the master again.

"You did well, Jou. You'll be rewarded for this. I'll give you the High Priest's position!" he laughed.

Jou winced. "Wonderful. That's really great." He muttered under his breath, then bowed to the man. "You're too kind, sir." he replied, before following after Seth.

            Seth fought like a man possessed, and he was no weakling. But with the ability to summon his beasts blocked, not able to use his magic, even his strength was not enough for more then one person. 'Hyouzou....Mirai... Hekigan!' He murmured in his own mind. His three dragons. He twisted slightly, looking over his shoulder. It was HIS fault. The slave's! His eyes sent icy daggers towards the blonde. That boy had better hope he did not get free for he would kill Jou for what he had done. 

            _*Little one... Hyouzou and the others are worried about not being able to contact or reach their master.* _

            'I would say so, Sherezade. Try to assure them as much as you can, I'll find some way to get this fixed...'  Oh, gods, that icy look... his "master" was furious. Well, he'd just have to keep on his toes, wouldn't he? Now that he didn't have to pretend to be a meek, humble slave, he'd just make sure to keep reach out of his hands. Maybe some manacles, too, just in case. He kept his face cool and calm, though his nose wrinkled with disgust as the men under the boss's order insisted on dressing he and Seth their new roles. He could have done without that.

As clothes were altered for the shorter blonde and the tall brunette, Jou drove off any thoughts of embarrassment as he was clothed in the robes of the High Priest, and Seth in the garb of a slave. Cruel senses of humor, these men had. They laughed at Seth as they drew from him the rich robes and garbed him in the style of a slave. He didn't laugh.

'Gods, just swallow me up whole...' he thought to himself in shame for what he was forced into.

            The blue eyed boy, forced to kneel before the 'High Priest', glared up to him with eyes that could kill. His mind ran wild with thoughts. Betrayal. A brief second of worry for his Pharaoh. What would Ra think of this happening? Why? WHY? He growled low. "You'll pay for this!" He whispered to Jou, hissing low. 

            A man grabbed the back of Seth's head and yanked it back cruelly, sneering. "Look at the hoighty toity former High Priest!" he laughed. "Forced to a common slave! Must feel good to be in this position, eh, Jou? Now you can make him pay for what he did to you!"

Jou winced, but didn't say anything. He had to keep up appearances. He stepped forward, the robes moving quietly around him as he studied Seth there. Such pride. He knew how it was to have your pride try to be broken. Steeling himself, he raised his hand, then smacked the brunette hard across the face, as he'd had done to him when he'd come.

            Seth's head turned just the slightest bit with the slap, a spot of red blossoming across his tanned cheek. His eyes slid only a moment from the blonde's, telling him without words that he would pay for this. He would bleed under Ra's setting rays for making him suffer like this. He would not cower, would not beg, would not show emotion. Not for these people. He was a priest of Ra. He had to be stronger then some common slave and his betrayers!

            "Now you know how it feels." Jou replied quietly, his own hand stinging from the slap. He flexed it, then turned his back, trying to keep calm as he walked to the window. He fisted his hands on the sill and gazed out. He'd never felt so ashamed of himself. What would Shiiz'ka think? Would she be shamed to be his little sister?

"What do you want done with him?"

Jou restrained a sigh. "Chain him to the foot of the bed. Let him cool down." He heard the men snigger to themselves and make lewd comments, but didn't say anything.

            Seth did not even fight this time as the men dragged him across the floor, his eyes still glaring daggers into Jou's back. They slapped onto him what Seth had not even used on his slave... the thick metal slave cuffs that coiled around the posts of the massive bed. Finally he looked away from the blonde, to his own ceiling, staring up to the eyes of carved dragons.

'Hyouzou...' The biggest of the dragons, what he considered to be the most beautiful. Would he never see his precious blue eyes again? Not if he could help it...

            "Have fun, High Priest!" the men called, and Jou curled his lip in revulsion, barely restraining himself from attacking them. But what good would that do him? Just get Shiiz'ka killed, most likely. He dashed a hand across his eyes, curbing his tears.

            _*Don't cry, little one. Be strong, there's a way out of this, and you'll find it.*_ Sherezade sent to him soothingly.

            Jou nodded as he heard the door close. 'I'm trying, Sherezade. But this is so hard. It's going against every one of my principles. But if I don't do as they say, my sister will suffer.' 

            _*Cowardly humans. Using a child for their own selfish means.*_

            'Such is the way of humans.' 

            Seth suddenly snarled and looked away from the dragons above him, the tattoo glowing as he desperately tried to penetrate its magicks to call to his dragons. 

'HYOUZOU!' He screamed out uselessly, twisting against the chains. Never since his birth had he been separated from the three creatures that seemed to form part of his soul. The cuffs bit painfully into his flesh, tearing at it.

            Jou turned at the clink of the cuffs, then winced. Even if he'd hurt him, he didn't wish the same hurt on him. He should...but he just couldn't. He wasn't like that. He went to a table and picked up a basin of water and a cloth, then headed to his side, setting the basin alongside him in intent to clean the dark flesh that was already bleeding from the straining. He wrung out the cloth, then reached to his hands, dabbing at the dribbling blood silently.

            Those blue eyes turned on the once-slave, growling quiet and low under his breath. "Betrayer." He whispered once before looking away, letting the blonde do as he wanted. What could Seth do, stuck like this? He knew to bide his time...

            "Don't talk about me as if you understand me." Jou replied just as quietly, calmly working at cleaning him.

            He stayed very silent, his fingers curled into such tight fists that his knuckles were white, wrists tight against the cuffs.

            Jou paused, then undid the cuffs quietly once he was finished. 

            _*Little one, what are you doing?! He'll kill you!* _Sherezade protested.

            'No matter what he's done, I can't do this. I'm not going to restrict him.' 

            _*Then I'm coming out!*_

'Do as you wish.'

            "Fool." He whispered and leapt for the blonde, his eyes not what someone could call sane in the least. His fingers twitched, latching for Jou's throat. No magic, no monsters... he would do this the hard way.

            _*Let him go, or suffer the consequences.* A voice hissed behind him, hot, angry breath fanning his neck._

            His gaze shifted slightly and he saw the edge of a dark wing and he growled low, his fingers digging tight around the blonde's neck. "Try me. You can kill me, but I'll take down this betrayer with me!" He snarled out.

            _*Fool.* Sherezade hissed angrily. __*You know not of what you speak.* Used to dealing with threats and humans' anger and strength--she'd had to pry many a man off of Jou in her time--she grabbed up Seth lightly-but firmly-by the neck and pried him off, careful to not pierce him with her fangs, watching with concern as Jou sucked in a gulp of air and coughed. He hadn't even fought him..._

            He snarled low, but did not move thanks to the fact he could be speared by what held him. "Do your worst." He whispered, glaring towards the boy below him.

            "Sherezade...let him go." Jou wheezed.

            _*What...?! Little one...*_

"Let him go. Just...keep an eye on him. I need to get some air." Jou replied, then staggered to his feet, climbing out the window and nimbly shinnying up the side with hand and footholds in the side to the top. He just needed to get away...shame pierced at him, as sharp as Sherezade's fangs, and he just couldn't stand more of that hateful gaze. What was wrong with him? Why did it affect him so? He should hate him... should be eager to give the same treatment that Seth had given him. But he wasn't. He scrambled up to the rooftop and sat on the edge, looking out as the evening breeze played with his hair and borrowed robes. "Ra, Shiiz'ka...what do you think of your big brother now?"

Sherezade sighed and let Seto go from her grip, feeling Jou's troubled thoughts as she pinned the brunette with her ruby-eyed glare.

            "If only I could bring Hyouzou..." He rumbled, turning pointedly away from her, rubbing the edge of his one now arching arms. Seth looked out the window to the golden orb in the sky, his eyes dark. He ignored the fact a very pissy black dragon was glaring at him and walked to the window, spreading his arms to the sun. Asking for help.

            _*Hyouzou knows of your plight, High Priest. I told him so he and his sisters wouldn't worry. You may not believe it now, but you just have to wait for things to settle as they should. There's reason to this, and you have to be patient.* Sherezade sighed. __*Not everything is as you see it.*_

            "Brother." He said suddenly, snorting low. "Two brothers, one sister. My own brother has the other sister." He said quietly. His own brother had been sent far off to the east in his stead to work out some trade agreement or another, and that boy was the carrier of the fourth dragon. Two brother dragons... He shook his head. "I know my Pharaoh and I were betrayed, betrayed for some worthless ideal I'm sure... and that your master is a craven, disgusting coward."

            _*Wrong again, High Priest.* She snorted.__ *There is no ideal for my little master, only a desperate thing he must do. He is not a coward. Merely someone who has run out of options.*_

            "There is never such a thing as 'no options." He stated in that cool way of his. Even slavery, evidently, would not bow this creature of ice and snow and diamond.

            _*It is when he has no choice. You would do anything to protect your brother, were he in trouble, would you not?*_

            "Of course." He snapped, growling. A frown touched his lips and he looked to the ground, arms crossing over his chest. "What, the pup has a brother?"

            _*A sister. One that he loves dearly*_

            "I see." Seth said quietly, a scowl contorting those handsome features. "I would throw myself from this balcony right now if it was not for my brother." He whispered, almost to himself. Slavery. He would not be a slave to ANYONE.

            _*And my little master would do anything for his sister. Anything. Think on that, High Priest, before you call him a coward.* Sherezade grumbled, then turned her head as she heard a scrabbling outside before Jou hopped in. She frowned--or as much as dragons *could* frown--at the look in the blonde's eyes. He was wallowing in guilt that was plain to see. The dark eyes looked miserable as they lifted from beneath the fringe of his bangs._

            Seth would not even turn his eyes to the blonde. The boy who stood in his clothing... he growled low. "Do as you want, puppy." He snapped, spreading his arms wide to either side. A smirk crossed those features. Fate, what a bitch.

            Jou gazed at him hollowly, then walked past, allowing instead for Sherezade to wrap a wing around him instead.

            He let that hang in the air for a moment before looking over his shoulder at dragon and human and snorted softly. "He might protect his sister, but he's still a coward."

            Only Sherezade felt the blonde flinch, felt his shoulders stiffen. She was about to apologize for telling the brunette, but Jou whirled angrily, glaring at him. 

            "You know nothing of me, High Priest. You call me a coward just because I don't strike you? Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't kick a man when he's defenseless." He hissed, sounding much like his protector. "You think you got it all figured out, don't you? You know nothing, High Priest. Nothing!"

            "Defenseless?" The Priest said, tilting his head, nonplussed by the outburst. "Do you honestly think **I'm** defenseless? You have a lot to learn." He growled out low, smirking more. "I understand YOU. Too scared to stand up and take charge... a slave to yourself."

            "Too scared that my **sister** will be hurt in the process!" Jou snapped angrily, slicing a hand through the air. "Unless you like the notion that your only family is in danger, you can't help them, and one false move, and they're dead." Amber eyes narrowed. "Maybe if you had a heart, you'd understand, but I doubt you will or do."

            "You told me I know nothing? It is YOU who knows nothing. Nothing of responsibility not for yourself or even your sister, but a shared part in taking care of the known world! I too, have a sibling... my brother. My only living relative. Every day he is in danger because he is MY brother, because he is leverage against me. You know nothing, pup."

            Jou snorted and shook his head, turning away. "You refuse to listen, so why talk. Hate me if you like. It's nothing more than me hating myself." He strode to the door and opened it. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead, leave! It's not like I want to own you, unlike you to me. I did my part in the Ra-cursed deal, I'll find another way out. Go on!"

            Those words made the priest pause. He growled to himself and strode for the door, but something within him would not let him just walk away from this boy, this blonde who needed to get his sister back. Would Seth not do the same for his own brother? A slow sigh. "Fine." He finally snapped out. "Fine. We'll get your damned sister free."

            The blonde stiffened his back proudly, bristling at his tone. "I can get her back myself, I don't need you pitying me!"

            Those cold blue eyes snapped to the fake priest, growling low. "I told you, I have a brother. I would do the same thing you are for him... and you're going to NEED help, boy." He said in a calm tone, but anger was settled beneath it.

            That pride stiffened his jaw, narrowed his eyes. He was used to fending for himself and his sister, and though he had gotten himself in a lot of trouble that he wasn't sure to get out of, his pride wanted to make him refuse.

            But he thought of Shiiz'ka. She was just an innocent child... his little sister. He couldn't afford to be prideful in face of her safety.

"......" Jou finally snorted and turned away from him, closing the door, honeyed eyes distrustful. But he didn't have a choice. "What do you suggest." he replied through clenched teeth.

            "...We will have to keep up this..." Seth said softly, unhappily. He sat down on the stone, crossing his arms over his chest, thinking. 

            "Wonderful." Jou replied flatly, rolling his eyes. Just what he wanted, more death glares aimed at his back.

            _*If you two want to get out of this alive... with Shiiz'ka...you're going to have to get along.* _Sherezade interjected, purring soothingly as she curled up at Jou's side_. *Both of you don't want this, but with a common goal...*_

            Seth's fingers scratched slowly at the tattoo, his eyes cool as he thought. "We need to find out where they have your sister..." He murmured softly. He looked oddly beautiful in that moment, so much of his skin bared and his eyes shimmering with intelligence.

            Jou didn't not notice this common, natural fact. His eyes drifted to the brunette, watching the graceful curve of his fingers against his arm, and he released an absent soft sigh,, just watching him.

Sherezade noticed the glimmer of her young master's eyes, and followed his line of vision. That was odd...why was he watching the High Priest like some sort of lovesick youngling? Ruby eyes widened. Unless he **was** a lovesick youngling...that would explain his sense of not wanting to hurt him_...*One of you would have to get close to someone of great importance for that. Such secrets would only be shared in.. .intimacy.* _

Jou's eyes widened, before he flushed. "You mean...one of us sleep with one of the officials to get information about Shiiz'ka?"

_*That I do.*_

_            Seth looked up quickly at those words and he narrowed his eyes. Finally he shuddered and growled low. "Fine." He snarled out and stood, shaking his head. "We'll keep this.... facade up... you will give someone who knows where she is a night with me... a gift." He gave a sad chuckle._

            "No! I...can't..." Jou stood as well, then flushed and looked down, rubbing his arm. "I don't want you going through that...it wouldn't be right."

            "Just do it, coward." He growled at the blonde, walking around to lay out on his own bed, rubbing at his raw wrists. 

            Jou's eyes grew downcast at the words, and Sherezade frowned thoughtfully at him. She'd known the little blonde all his life, and his emotions were practically singing to her. Frustration, sadness, anger, fear, concern, a warm emotion fluttering sweetly through them. He was concerned about Seth's safety...could he possibly have fallen for the person that had hurt him...?

Jou sighed quietly and took up the basin again, heading over to him and intending to soothe his wounds once again.

            "Don't touch me." The priest whispered, looking away from the boy. He closed his eyes and settled his head on one arm, looking like he was dozing.

Sherezade glared at Seth, then went after the upset blonde, leaving the other to his own devices.

            Seth merely closed his eyes, a cold smirk on his face. Cowardly puppy. He knew this would be bad in the morning, but as long as Jou could keep his end of the deal up, it would be ok. His mind sunk beneath the darkness of sleep, and into the true shadows of dreams. He dreamed of his own training as a priest, being separated from his brother.... a long night of his head tossing, turning... not mind not letting his break his composure to even scream in slumber.

            _*You love him, don't you.* Never one for beating around the bush, Sherezade was direct as she watched the blonde curl up on a divan. She nuzzled him, curving a wing around his trembling body._

"Stupid, isn't it?" Jou whispered in a self-mocking snort. "Who ever heard of a slave falling for the master that hurts him?"


	3. Lies that Bind the Soul

**Under the Eyes of Ra**

**By: Jantra Hokushin and Moonchild DJ**

**[ Published: ] **September 11 2003********

**[ Pairings: ] Seth x Jou**

**[ Author Notes: ] _I really like this particular chapter… so much varying stuff happens in it, plus a lil starting view of Seth's relationship to the Sennen Rod…_**

Gently, she curved her neck protectively over him. _*All I ask is why. What could he have possibly done to make you love him?*_

"I know he's cruel... and spiteful and heartless...but sometimes...you can see a different side to him. When he's greeting Ra in the morning...singing up the sun. The way he's so intense, and so prideful...I can't help but be impressed. Talking about his brother...I know he's not all cruel, and he's never tried to restrain me...put a collar around my neck like the others. But he won't show me that gentle side. All I get is his cruelty and his cutting words. Sherezade...am I unworthy of love... because of what I am?"

_*No, little one, of course not. You deserve all the love in the world. But I don't know if you'll receive it from him.* _

"I know...I know..." Jou sighed softly and curled up against her wing. "You won't leave me...right?"

            _*I won't leave you, little one. I'll always be here for you.*_

"Thank you..." he whispered, closing his eyes. He smiled when Sherezade nuzzled him, slipping into a restless sleep that contained dreams of his sister, and of Seth.

            Seth awoke with a start in the morning from a dream of darkness destroying the light of his dragons. He jerked tight and hard against the chains that held him, sucking in slow breaths with wide eyes. Morning. Sun. Just dreams... he looked to his left, and looked to his bruised and raw wrist. Not such a dream. His eyes shifted to the window, sighing as the first rays of dawn settled over him.

A quiet sound from the next room, like singing , floated lightly through the air, hesitant and gentle, pure in a soft, low, husky voice, sung the greeting of Ra nearly word for word as the quiet chuckle of a dragon encouraged the voice.

            The true high priest's eyes went wide as he heard the Greeting... he growled low but that gentle voice slowly calmed something in him. He closed his eyes and let it brush over him, that slow growing of warmth as buttery sunlight swooned over him. In a soft voice, he echoed the words, his deep baritone twining with the other's voice.

            Jou turned his head from his room at the sound in surprise, but smiled a little, blushing as he continued the words. He nearly knew the greeting by heart, now, and even if he wasn't the High Priest, not really, he wanted to give honor like Seth did. He didn't expect Seth to join in, but it was a soothing sound that allowed him to hit the proper warbling notes as Sherezade nodded her agreement.

            This felt oddly right, this mixture of tones and notes and shifting guttural yet musical sounds. Once a year, Seth was forced to go with the Pharaoh on a show of power, on the Summer Solstice when Ra shined most brightly. As he sung, he imagined himself, his legs snug around the end of Hyouzou's neck as himself and his three dragons soared over Egypt as the dawn caressed them all. 

            Sherezade listened to the blend of notes of the two humans' voices and sighed mentally. 'Such a perfect blend. A pity it can't be produced with the bodies as well.' She thought to herself. She saw Jou wipe tear streaks from last night from his cheeks, and nuzzled him. He would be strong, and hide his emotions. It would be hard for him, but he would do it because he had to. When the words faded, she followed the blonde as he stood and absently straightened out the robes, then headed back out to the other room.

            Seth let the last note die from his lips and he laid limp on the bed, a smile on his lips. He did not hear the entrance of the other, just let himself relax. Limp. In the darkness. That rare, beautiful smile on his lips. The glorious sun touching every inch of his naked flesh, caressing bruised wrists... 

A quiet gasp left the blonde at the sight, and Sherezade felt his emotions at the sight. Awe at the beauty of the other and his smile, and sadness at the mangled wrists. She chirred softly, nuzzling him, before watching her little master head to the basin and take it again to the brunette, again gently cleaning his wrists.

            Seth's flesh seemed to simultaneously crawl away from and cling to Jou's touch. His eyes slowly opened and he looked to the blonde, those blue orbs, for a single second, almost defenseless. But there went the wall of ice again. "What... are you doing?" He asked in that low, almost sensual voice.

            Jou restrained himself from flushing at the tone of the other's voice and gently cleaned the blood away from the bronzed flesh. "Cleaning your wrists." he replied softly. He took gentle care to the bruised flesh, knowing that that wasn't illusion.  Carefully he laid the arm in his hand and intently cleaned up the skin.

            "You... don't have to. It will make this look better." Seth said in a sharp voice, but he did not jerk his arm away. It laid in those tending hands, limp and warm. The warmth of his flesh could not touch the coldness in his eyes, but... there was something there

"I want to." Jou replied with a soft, stubborn tone as he wiped away the streaks. He knew that he wouldn't understand, but he just couldn't let him bleed. It wasn't in him. Whether it was because he loved him, or because of his nature, he couldn't. He glanced at Seth. "I...hope that you didn't mind me singing your greeting. I just...wanted to give me own honor, even if I'm not really the High Priest."

            ... Silence. Then... "It was interesting, hearing someone else sing it. The one who trained me... could not speak. Mute when I was brought to him... his tongue had been ripped out. He slapped me for singing the greeting, its supposed to be spoken." His eyes were very far away, somewhere deep in the past.

            Jou frowned at him, noting the faraway gaze in the intense blue eyes. So the High Priest had his own demons. "Well, it's more beautiful sung. Better than the dull words that I used to hear." He cleaned the other wrist as well, taking care of the bruised flesh.

            "I suppose." That dry voice. The moment he saw the blonde was done, he drew his arms away, but did not move from his position. "Put the cuffs on me..." He growled low. "If someone were to come in here and see this..." His head gestured to either side of his headboard, the dull metal of chains hanging there. 

            A sad look glimmered in the blonde's eyes at the brunette pulling away, but he shut it away, nodding silently and fastened them onto those cleaned wrists. 

            Seth just closed his eyes once again. He looked almost... pitiable, like that. The tattoo on his flesh shimmered for a moment. "You had better start doing this..."

            "I know... I know..." Jou replied softly as Sherezade sighed quietly and shook her head. She could sense the blonde's reluctance, but determination at the same time. She could almost fry the High Priest to a crisp with her aggravation, but knew that Jou wouldn't particularly like that. But she was tempted...

            The priest actually turned his gaze to look into those cherry-embers of eyes on the Dragon and he narrowed his own. 'You could never understand.' He whispered to himself and refused a whimper to escape him.

            As she watched her little master perform the duties needed, she could sense his reluctance as keenly as a blade. She couldn't understand how the High Priest couldn't see the stilted, stiffened, determined, but hesitant moves of the blonde... but then, he really wasn't looking, was he? Her eyes met the blue of the human's firmly. How could a human be so blind...?

            Seth listened with slowly closed eyes to Jou's movements. "You have quite a voice." The priest grumbled, rumbled, low in his chest. 

Jou flushed at his words. "Uh...thank you..." he murmured, lowering his hands with a small sigh.

            Seth's head suddenly jerked up as he could hear footsteps outside of his chamber. "Jou...!" He whispered sharply.

            Sherezade snapped her head up, then growled softly, vanishing as Jou hissed, pushing a hand through his hair in indecision before taking a deep breath and walking forward as the door was rudely opened, emitting the black-haired man, the messenger, with a smirk.

"Ah. There you are." He glanced at the "bruised and bloodied" Seth, and sneered. "And you have done such a wonderful job with him, as well."

            Seth looked up briefly, then cast his eyes down as if a frightened puppy. A single tear worked down his tanned cheek as he curled up on himself the best he could, as if trying to hide his naked form to the messenger.

            "Ah. I see you've broken him. Excellent. I knew you had it in you. You just needed the right... incentive."

Jou just barely prevented himself from scowling, and instead adopted a smirk. "Yes, well, he had what was coming to him. You like?"

The man licked his lips. "Oh, I like indeed."

            'Play this well, puppy.' Seth whispered in his own mind, sucking in quick breaths, mimicking fear quite well. He let out this soft whimper that was, with Jou knowing the unbroken strength of the man, frighteningly real sounding.

            Jou just barely prevented himself from flinching at the sound and kept on his game face as his hands fisted in the robes he wore. "Perhaps you would like some... time with him, sir. Once he was knocked off his pedestal, he was quite a good time."

The man, Maerr'to, rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You would give him to me?"

Jou nodded. "A gift, sir. For services rendered."

            Seth let that whimper surface again, closing his eyes, hiding his face... This would work. This had to. This was the price to pay for being one of the Pharaoh's servants...

            "Hmm... and all the fight has been drained out of him? He was quite resisting the day before." Maerr'to murmured, heading over to Seth and gripping his chin cruelly, forcing it up. He didn't see Jou's eyes blazing angrily behind him.

            Seth tried to pull his chin free, well, not really tried but fought it, narrowing his eyes slightly but he let a defeated look crawl into them.

            "Hm. Not all of the fight is gone. But still enough to make it interesting. I believe I'll accept your gift. As you were accepted by him..." Maerr'to laughed. "Ironic, no?" He replied as he let go of Seth's chin and patted his cheek.

            Seth hissed very softly, closing his eyes again. This was his price... but the man before him would pay. Pay in blood and pain.... 'Please, Ra... let's get this over with'

            "This evening, then." Maerr'to replied with a smirk, leering at the brunette. "I can't wait." He patted Jou's shoulder in an approving gesture, heading out and closing the door behind him.

Jou glared after him, growling softly. "That...that Ra-damned jackal." he hissed, his fists clenched tightly. 

            A slow sigh. He opened his eyes and looked to Jou. "Why do you even care?" He asked softly. "You should be glad this is happening."

Jou glared after him, growling softly. "That... that Ra-damned jackal." he hissed, his fists clenched tightly.  

            A slow sigh. He opened his eyes and looked to Jou. "Why do you even care?" He asked softly. "You should be glad this is happening."

            Jou whirled on him, eyes blazing. "Glad? Yes, I'm glad that there's a way that information can be found on my sister. What I'm not glad about is your part in it. Contrary to what you think, I don't want you hurt. Ironic, isn't it? I don't want you hurt, but yet you hurt me…" He shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. But I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt you. Get the information out of him as quickly as you can, and I'll make sure that Sherezade doesn't allow him to lay a finger on you."

            "Ironic indeed." He said quietly and looked away. How could this boy say such things... he didn't. UNDER. STAND!

            Jou sighed and closed his eyes, massaging his forehead. Why did things have to be so difficult? In just trying to protect the person he secretly loved, he was met with so many obstacles. He chewed on his lip absently, then turned back to him, heading over and undoing the cuffs, waving his hand at the illusion that was cast over him. 

            Seth let out a sigh and sat up, rubbing his wrists gently. His fingers touched the tattoo then immediately dropped away. "Now what... master..." The word was spoken with dripping sarcasm.

            Jou's eyes narrowed at him before he shoved at him angrily. "Stop it! I'm sick of your anger! I'm as stuck as you are, there's no need to take it out on me, or have you forgotten?" he snapped.

Seth growled low, bringing his body flush up against Jou's in a full bodily contact. "I am HELPING you, you damned puppy! I almost would have rather that you BEAT me then deal with this but no, I'm here being a fool and helping you!"

            Jou nearly sucked in a breath at the touch, but shook his head furiously. "If you're such a fool, then go on, don't let me stop you from getting back to your life! It's not like you care about me or what happens anyway!" he growled back, pushing back the tears that threatened to come at his words. "Unlike you, I don't have a choice, you do, so go on, take back your life, gods know why I even care!"

            "You and your FRIENDS took my life from me! I will be seen as WEAK and not worthy of being a priest of Ra because of you!" Were those salty pools building in the High Priest's eyes? "You couldn't even understand what you are part of!" He raised a hand to slap the pup.

            Jou snapped his hand up to catch his. "They are *not* my friends, you idiot, I don't want anything to do with them! And I wouldn't if they didn't have my sister! I'm caught in this as you are, so don't you DARE blame this on me!" he snapped, his teeth gritting his eyes narrowed under his hair. "I don't *want* you to be like this! If it was up to me, you would be free and clear, and not caught up in this mess! If it were up to me, you wouldn't even know me! If it were up to me, I wouldn't even lo--" He snapped his mouth shut and dropped his hand, stalking away from him.

            Seth's hand dropped, his eyes wide, as he looked to the boy. No way... was that blonde... about to say... love? Someone LOVING him? That was a laugh... that couldn't be what the blonde was about to say. He snarled low. "Hyouzou... gods..." He growled and went to sit on the bed, glaring broodingly out the window.

            Jou curled up on a small divan in the other room, sniffing back his tears quietly. Not only did Seth hate him for what wasn't his fault--not really--he was just determined to hate him. He picked up a damask pillow and screamed in frustration as it soaked up his tears. He was so unaccountably stupid. Not only did he feel bad for getting Seth in this mess, but there was no way in the Afterlife or beyond that Seth was ever going to warm to him. Ra...Incredibly stupid to fall for someone who wouldn't feel the same. If it wasn't for Shiiz'ka, he'd happily leap out the window to satisfy the brunette. He wouldn't have to put up with him, and he'd be free of something he didn't want. He hugged the pillow to his chest, closing his eyes he curled up on his side.

'Hey, Sherezade...?' 

_*Yes, little one?*_

'Char me to a crisp, would you?'

             Sherezade sputtered, then sighed in the link. _*It'll get better sometime, little one. You just have to wait.* _

'You'll pardon me if I don't believe you.'

            _*Of course.*_

_            Seth suddenly let out a roar of anger from the other room, and Jou could hear that followed by a sickening thud of a sound. The priest had slammed his fist into the wall, the Rod in the other. He growled low, the Item's Eye glowing. _

            Jou dropped the pillow at the sound and rushed to his feet and darted to the opening. He winced at the sight and shrank back nervously. He didn't want to particularly be privy to that anger, but he was really going to bloody himself with his movements. He carefully eased out, his tears having stopped, though he'd forgotten to wipe away the tearstains in his rush, and filled the basin with fresh water before hesitantly going to him.

            The Priest, filled with the rage that came with the Rod, spun and let its power come to the surface. His eyes were inhuman in that single moment. But suddenly, he blinked just once and the Rod dropped from his hand, clanking against the ground. Very human, now. Scared...

            In that moment that the Rod had been in Seth's hand, Jou had known true fear. He almost dropped the basin of water, but kept a death grip on it, his eyes wide. He didn't breathe until the  Rod was dropped and those eyes returned to normal, and nervously nudged the Rod away with his foot before carefully taking his wrist with his hand and dabbing hesitantly at his bloodied knuckles silently.

            Seth was frozen for a moment before he hissed and growled low. He jerked away, coiling on himself. He looked terrified. "Don't TOUCH ME!"

            The water went flying, and so did Jou, rolling and smacking up against the wall with a hiss of pain as he rubbed the back of his head and peered at Seth nervously.

            The Priest fell to his knees, shaking his head. No one knew the pain of the Rod... the merest showing of anger set the Sennen Item off. It required pure calm at all times to use the Rod... he shuddered and closed his eyes, hissing low.

            "Are...are you alright..?" Jou asked softly, a little afraid now to get anywhere near him. He didn't particularly like that show of power he harnessed. It was different than Seth, and far, far scarier.

            "...Yes..." He finally whispered and opened his eyes to slits, looking to the blonde. He was showing weakness to the other... a failure. 

            Jou ducked back nervously, bowing his head. "I'm...sorry for angering you...I was just...just concerned..." he stammered, fisting his hands in his lap.

            "Its fine." He whispered, snapped, and suddenly drew the other too him. Seth didn't know what spurred it on, just something in him needed that touch of flesh to flesh, to prove to himself that he was still human

            Jou gasped quietly, his eyes widening as he flinched slightly, but relaxed after a moment and simply laid his head on the other's shoulder, gently, hesitantly wrapping his arms around his waist, flushing slightly. He didn't understand what he was doing... but he certainly wasn't going to complain. As far as Seth was concerned, he would take what he could get.

            "Sorry." Gruff, quick, soft. That was more humanity then almost anything the priest had shown so far. Seth laid his eyes against the smooth silk on the boy's shoulder. "I didn't mean to... to..." He growled low. "To be so weak as to let that happen."

            The blonde frowned slightly, but shook his head. "You're not weak. You're human. Even if you're a High Priest. You...lost your temper. Happens to everyone." he murmured softly.

            Fingers gripped and tightened on Jou's arms, a faint show of strength. "His priests are supposed to be harsh, cruel... those who hold the Rod more so." He whispered, to someone who could not understand exactly what he meant.

            There would be bruises there, he knew. Jou didn't care. "To handle a....thing like that..." he nodded his head at the weapon."...I can imagine that you need strength to handle it. You are strong...capable..." He bowed his head so the other wouldn't see the tears that threatened, again. "It doesn't hurt to be human, once in a while... gentleness won't kill you." And how he wished that Seth was gentle with him...he ached for a touch that wasn't hurtful. Abandoned by his parents because they were too poor, Jou had had to provide for his sister since they were little. He knew little to nothing about gentleness, except from Shiiz'ka and Sherezade... and had sensed it in Seth, if he would but open up...

            Seth hissed very softly, low. "It will kill me, that is the problem. The eyes of hundreds are on me everyday... the moment they sense weakness, they pounce like rabid dogs... like those... people who have your sister. Weakness CAN kill me. The Sennen Rod can sense my emotions and plays on them..." A low growl as he shifted his head, his lips brushing Jou's neck.

            Jou closed his eyes as his skin prickled at the touch. Little touches, is that all he would get? A taste of something he couldn't have? "There can be a balance. Being what you are, what you do, what you have control over, doesn't mean you have to be steel forever." he murmured quietly.

            "You just don't understand..." Seth whispered, his muscles tight and tense under Jou's embrace, feeling like they could shatter. He nuzzled his cheek into that soft skin, breathing in the scent of human.

            Jou restrained a sob at the feeling of skin against skin. He probably wasn't even aware of what he was doing, besides tormenting him. "So tell me what I don't understand. Enlighten me on what I'm missing." If he couldn't have the touch, then he would just have to help him.

            "I've been trying too." Slowly, the priest drew away and looked over to the softly shining Rod sitting a few feet away from them. "The Rod... is far more powerful then people think. It has the ability to control a person's body and go as far as to make them my mind slave, if I wanted. It senses my emotions... can tell when I'm angry. That's when it tries to be in control the most." Seth's fingers tightened into the silk around Jou's lowest ribs.

            Jou winced quietly at the other's tightening hands. He knew of the power of the Rod, had heard it whispered between the men he'd been forced to work with. But... "So...essentially, it's like a sentient mind. It senses when you're upset and tries to take advantage of it. Right?"

            A quick nods of agreement. Cool blue eyes looked up into beautiful honey orbs. So tender... so unlike his own. Fingers reached up and almost tenderly brushed away golden bangs. "Why... why bother..."

            Jou blushed at the sensation and closed his eyes, wanting to lean into the touch. So gentle... "Why...wh-why bother what?" he stammered, whispering as the gentle touch panged straight to his heart.

            "Why bother ... never mind." Seth finally whispered. "Your sister, I remember." He murmured, just the very very tips of his fingers falling to touch Jou's cheek, gracefully plopping onto his knee.

            "......" Gods, he wanted that touch so badly. He swallowed and opened his eyes, leaning forward just the slightest bit, and rested his cheek against his silently, closing his eyes again.

            Seth sighed slowly, shaky. "Don't..." But it sounded half hearted, not the nasty commands from before and yet he did not pull away.

            "Please don't turn me away..." He whispered, ashamed to meet his eyes. He merely whispered into his ear. "Please don't..."

            "Why... WHY...?" The priest whispered out, unmoving, still as a statue. Time seemed to freeze around them.

            "I...I don't want...I..." Jou couldn't find the words. He fisted his hands, then took matters into his own hands and turned his head, letting his lips meet the other's lightly.

            The priest sucked in a quick breath at the touch of pinked flesh to his own, his fingers tightening on his knee and Jou's arm. 'What... what... no...' His mind whispered, but his traitorous hands slid around Jou's back, pulling him close.

            The blonde whimpered quietly, then wrapped his arms slowly around his neck, not resisting the touch, or the kiss, but allowing himself to be pulled closer.

            The priest's mind reeled. No one had ever kissed him before, other then a soft touch to the cheek from his younger brother. This strange melting sensation inside of him... what was it? Bah. He ignored it and pressed into that kiss with an almost bruising force, wanting to see the boy's lips soft, purple...

Jou winced at the crushing force, but didn't pull away, even if it stung. He kissed him back, a hand fisting in the thick brown hair.

            Seth pulled away after a moment of that heat, panting slowly as he drew up Jou's chin, looking into his eyes. "Why?" He asked again, wanting answers from this stranger that could so pull at his stony heart.

            One single tear slipped from their housings and down his cheek as he gazed at him silently for a few moments. "Because I love you." he whispered, then lowered his gaze.

            "Love... me..." He whispered back, then silent and quiet. One of his hands came up and tucked into those soft strands of gold. He tightened his grip and brought Jou's head up, looking into those eyes. "I've given you no reason to say such a thing to me."

            "I know." Jou replied softly. "But it's the truth."

            Seth growled, looking away for a moment before brushing his lips against Jou's cheek. He hugged the other closely, sighing, breathing in the scent of vanilla.

            A tiny sound, like a choked-back sob, left the blonde, and he melted against him, closing his eyes and simply savoring the touch for however long he could.

            "How can we be together, little pup...? Its impossible... with ... them... here..." He whispered. "Unless you just made me your slave for good."

            "I would never do that." Jou whispered back. "I couldn't bear to. We just need to find out about Shiiz'ka, and then once she's safe, I can make sure that they lose their grip on everything. They don't know 'bout Sherezade being freed, again... I can use her, and wipe off the charm, and you can use your dragons to take care of them." He chanced to glance up at him. "If you'll let me help..."

            Silence, from the blue eyed priest, for a long moment. "Alright... but.... we still need to go through tonight, I'm afraid." He murmured unhappily, eyes turning cold once again.

            Jou's chin lifted in determination. "I won't let him hurt you. Wiggle the information out of him as early as you can, and I'll have Sherezade nearby. She won't let him touch you."

            "We'll see how it goes." The priest growled out, releasing his hold on Jou and standing up. He padded to the water basin, laying thankfully uncracked on the floor, and set it right again before he picked up the Rod, looking down to its gleaming surface.

            Jou sighed softly, watching him, then crawled to his feet, touching his puffy lips, before walking to him. Hesitantly, he reached out, cupping the hand with the Rod. "You can find a balance, I know you can." he murmured softly as he gazed up at him.

            Seth looked up to those eyes and let out a slow sigh. "Maybe." He grumbled out before pulling free a secret compartment on the table near the bed. He said within it the Rod and nodded. "Night should fall in... a few hours."

            Jou nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Gods be in our favor..." he whispered.

            The priest paused and looked to the honey eyed foreigner, something that resembled a smirk crossing his features. "I think they already are."

            The blonde blinked and cocked his head curiously at him, but flushed, a small smile curving his lips. "As you say... and who can disavow the High Priest?"

            A true smirk this time and a momentary bubble of laughter before he drew himself to a full stance, and looked out the window. Ra sat bold and beautiful on the horizon, just wanting to dip below and sleep for the night.


	4. Savior Beyond Hope

**Under the Eyes of Ra**

**By: Jantra Hokushin and Moonchild DJ**

**[ Published****: ] **September 11 2003********

**[ Pairings****: ] Seth x Jou**

**[ Author**** Notes: ] _^_^;; Chapter 4! W00t! So awesome. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter… so much fun happening in it. *grins* Evilness…_**

Watching the stars come out after Ra had made his descent, Jou turned his head from his spot on the window sill at the knock on the door. "Sherezade is in place." He whispered to Seth. "All you need to do is call for her in your mind, like you do your own dragons, and she'll come."

            Seth, his form bared and looking bruised thanks to Jou's spell, laid chained and ready on the bed. He bit his lip, let out a steadying sigh, and nodded once, closing his eyes and breathing slowly as if in sleep.

            He hesitated once, then leaned and kissed the brunette softly. "It'll work...I know it will..." He whispered to him before heading to the door.

            'I hope so' Seth whispered in his own mind, feigning sleep despite being tense as a wire.

            Jou opened the door to Maerr'to, smiling thinly to the man, even if he wanted to just strangle the information out of him and be done with it. "Welcome. He's prepared for you." 

"Good." The older man replied with a leer, patting Jou on the head as he came him.

            Seth forced himself not to cringe at the voice... normally he could never be worried about such a situation but without his dragons... without even the use of his own chained limbs, this was a completely different story.

            "Mmm, lovely." Maerr'to murmured approvingly as he gazed upon Seth. "I can't wait to try him out."

Jou clenched his teeth, glaring at the man. 'Please let this work...let Seth come out of this safely...'  He bowed to the man when he turned, smiling as best he could. "I hope you enjoy him. I know I have." He wanted to gag on his words, but if Maerr'to was to believe him...

The man's dark eyes glinted.  "I believe I will."

            The priest opened one eye, yawning slowly as if really waking... he turned his head up and his eyes went wide on seeing Maerr'to, fear written on his features.

            "This'll be fun." Maerr'to reveled on fear when he took someone by force. He loved the look in the blue eyes.

Jou sent all his prayers to the gods, murmuring a few under his breath. "I hope you'll enjoy. Don't hurt him too much; I want some left for me."

"Mmm... depends. If I like him, I might keep him. You wouldn't **object** to that, would you?"

Jou restrained a hiss as he caught the veiled threat. Using his own sister to get his way. "No...Of course not..." Jou replied weakly, though he prayed that Maerr'to didn't even get a first chance. "I'll leave you to him." And he forced himself to walk away, out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch?" Maerr'to called, eyes glinting in a not-so-pleasant light. "One would derive pleasure from the person who'd tormented them being taken."

Jou restrained a shudder of revulsion. This man was truly mad, to even suggest such a thing. "No, thank you. Perhaps another time." he replied just **barely in a polite tone before heading out.**

            Seth shuddered softly, gulping. He looked at the other man and closed his eyes, letting his mind fall far away. He couldn't get the information, but while this man was busy, Jou could look for his sister... find her... and go free, be happy.

            _*And do you honestly think he would want that, High Priest?* Sherezade sounded in his head, thanks to a small charm that Jou had cast for such an occasion. *He wouldn't be the same person if he were to go free without you. He loves you, or hasn't that sunk in, yet?*_

            'I... I...' He shuddered as the man touched him. 'He deserves better, dragon... not being tied down.'

            A snort left her. _*He wouldn't be tied down. Not if you were to love him back.*_

A knock sounded at the door, and Maerr'to drew back with an impatient sigh. "Now what?"

            Seth closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. He struggled slightly against the chains, hissing.

            Maerr'to stalked to the door, snapping it open to a quivering servant. "What?!" he growled.

"Sir...she's causing troubles, again. Asking for her brother..." the servant stammered. "If she doesn't stop, the others will hear her, being so close to the throne room entrance... after you moved her in, she became more defiant. We don't know what to do with her, sir."

Maerr'to hissed. "That blasted girl. Deal or no deal with her stupid brother, I'm going to stop her crying once and for all!"

            Seth's eyes went wide for a moment before he growled low. 'Sherezade!!!!' He roared in his mind, straining against the chains.

            _*I hear you, High Priest. And I obey.*_

            As Maerr'to slammed the door in the servant's face and went to gather up his things to leave, he dropped his dagger in shock at the sight of a very real, very dangerous Red Eyes before him, snarling softly. "Oh Ra..!" he squeaked.

            _*Don't move, little human, or I'll skewer you where you stand.*_ Sherezade hissed, then snapped Seth's chains free with her fangs, freeing him.

            Seth jerked forward, slipping from the bed, his eyes blazing in anger. The Rod came to his call, forming with a shimmer in his hand. The golden object came up, glowing with power, and slammed the would be rapist up hard against the wall. "You think it so wonderful now, bastard?" He hissed low under his breath, walking towards the other. The golden glow from the Rod seemed to burn in those cool eyes.

            A protesting stutter left the man's lips as he tried to move, but his legs kicked air ineffectively as he stared in horror at the High Priest. "This... this was planned, wasn't it?!" he stammered, trying to look enraged, when he was merely frightened out of his wits.

            "Least you're not as stupid as you look." He growled out, one quick twist of the wrist freeing the blade that sat within the Rod. Hungry... it was hungry. He stepped forward, placing the sharp point to the man's breast. "Now. Where is Jou's sister?"

            Maerr'to gasped, stiffening. He wanted to deny anything, but that blade was very, very sharp. And there was a snarling dragon over the brunette's shoulder. He swallowed. "Hi-hidden room behind the Pharaoh's throne room. A small i-inner dungeon." he muttered.

            "Good." He snapped and with an inhuman growl, touched the opposite end of the Rod to the man's forehead. Immediately its power slid through the hallways of the mind, and destroyed any will within the man. Finally, Seth stood back, hissing with each breath. The man, his mind slave.

            The mere shell of a man slid from the wall, falling to his knees like a marionette that had had its strings cut.

Sherezade growled. _*Should eat the pathetic human alive, but I don't want indigestion from his vile soul.*_

            "I need the pup to remove this tattoo..." He murmured half to himself, and he looked to the man. "Stand. Follow me." He said simply and started out through a hidden passage out of his room, heading towards the throne room. He knew every passage of the palace.

            Maerr'to followed silently without complaint, though that was an obvious reason as Sherezade followed, keeping to the shadows and disappearing when she had to. 

_*The little master has to keep Maerr'to's men occupied. It's up to you to free Shiiz'ka, I think.*_

_            'Fine.' He murmured back. Slowly he peered out into the throne room through a small peep hole, gesturing for his mind slave to stop behind him._

            Two guards for each side guarded the throne room, though no one else was in there. Indeed, they weren't guarding the throne room itself, but what lay beyond it, talking to each other to pass the time.

            Seth closed his eyes and concentrated, making sure to keep his current slave just that. He gestured slowly with the Rod. One guard's eyes suddenly went blank and he drew his sword, and cut down his unsuspecting buddy, then with a savage motion from Seth, impaled himself. "Perfect..."

            Sherezade blinked ruby eyes. *Impressive, High Priest. Quite a show of power.*

            'That isn't easy...' He grumbled and slipped out into the room, heading towards the door the two were guarding. He shoved their bodies aside and placed his ear to the crack of the door.

            A quiet snuffle emitted from the room before a furious little kick from the door. "Do you idiots hear me out there?!" a small, childish, feminine voice cried indignantly. "I want out of here! I want to see my brother!"

            'Mmm I like her already...' He whispered to himself and closed his eyes. It took a long moment of concentration before he finally looked to his slave. "You will go in and get them to talk to you." With a few people it would take a moment of distraction for him to take a hold on their minds.

            Maerr'to nodded--well, more like bobbed his head jerkingly--in response to Seth's words.

            Seth pressed himself flat to the wall, watching with narrowed eyes as his puppet did as ordered.

            Maerr'to did as ordered to precision, even if his mind wasn't really there. Sherezade let out a quiet hiss of approval before she spoke in his mind. 

_*Impressive. And as he is talking to the others..?*_

_            'You will see a real show of power.'  He whispered in reply to the lady dragon. Quickly he peered into the room, seeing who was within its confining space._

            A young girl, with shining red hair, was chained to the corner, her arms crossed over her chest as she scowled at more guards laughing and leering at her. 

"You know your brother can't do anything, little pup, don't you? All your scowling won't help if we decide to have some...fun with you."

The girl's hazel eyes narrowed in a mulish expression often seen on her brother. "Touch me, and I'll make sure you greet Anubis only half a person."

Sherezade chuckled mentally. _*I see Shiiz'ka has taken her brother's mentality.*_

            Seth gripped the Rod tightly and closed his eyes, sucking in a single slow before slamming his power down over the room. It took perfect control to do so, for five people now stood within that room. Easier to take them all then try and bring out Jou's sister as well. His eyes opened wide as he stepped into the room, finding it hard to keep five bodies frozen completely. With slightly shaking hands he found the keys for the girl's chains and unlocked them, but was stuck how to get her up and out without any of his control going up in the air. 'Dragon... call... puppy....'

            _*Done.* Sherezade called for her master, relieved that he wasn't that far. _*He's on his way, High Priest.*__

            Seth knelt there, looking over the girl. He growled low as he felt his control slip and tightened it done, but this was a million times harder without his own power added in.

            Pounding feet slapped across the floors a few moments later, and Jou nearly skidded through the door in his haste as he stared in shock at the scene. "Shiiz'ka! You did it, Seth!" he gasped, then went to him. "What do you need me to do?"

            "Get... her...out now!" He hissed sharply, beads of sweat building on up on his brow.

            The blonde's eyes widened, and he nodded hurriedly, picking up the girl into his arms as he darted out with Sherezade, looking over his shoulder worriedly at Seth.

            Seth stood and closed his eyes slowly, raising his arms to either side of him. 'Remove this damned tattoo.' He growled to the lady Dragon knowing she would relay the message

            The tattoo, in a mere second later, started to smoke, small wisps of magic curling around it before it ate itself up into a sort of black hole, then vanished from his skin.

            A smirk crossed his lips and he let his fingers uncurl, the Rod balanced on one hand. He started to glow, an almost... ringing of the ears sort of sound build around him. Then in a sharp gesture, he closed one fists and slammed open palm against fist before his chest. The ringing built to a crescendo and all four peoples' hearts stopped in time with the last note of the sound. Seth slowly opened his eyes and walked through the room as the bodies dropped to the floor, and he went to join the puppies.

            Wide-eyed, Jou stared at the brunette as he came out, then smiled at him gratefully before being swallowed up in a hug from his sister. "Shiiz'ka..."

"I never thought I'd see you again, Jou... I'm sorry you got in trouble 'cause of me..." the little redhead murmured against his chest.

"Don't blame yourself, sister. I'd do anything for you, you know that." he replied as Sherezade nuzzled the girl, receiving a pat on her nose in return from the tiny girl.

"I still feel bad, brother...did they hurt you..?"

"Not any more than usual." Jou replied, then gazed up as Shiiz'ka did, both siblings smiling at the brunette.

"You're the one who saved me...I recognize you, High Priest. Thank you..." She replied softly, bowing her head respectfully.

            "Welcome..." He said offhandedly, scowling as he though, tapping the Rod in one hand. "So about those people... were they the ones who caused this little...upheaval? We need to find the Pharaoh..."

            "Maerr'to was the main ringleader, he was the brains of the outfit." Jou replied, stroking Shiiz'ka's hair. "There was little factions spread out, but they'll basically fall apart without the head. The Pharaoh is in the dungeon."

            "Lovely." He grumbled and looked to the pair. "Keep her safe... I am going to find him." And he took off running for the dungeon.

            As Jou watched after him, Shiiz'ka cocked her head at the blonde thoughtfully before smiling. She nudged him in the ribs. "You like him, don't you?"

_*Like may be the wrong word, Shiiz'ka.* Sherezade replied, chuckling as Jou mock-glared at her._

"Does he like you back?"

"I don't...really know...I hope so..."

"So do I." she replied before hugging her brother again.

Leaning back against the stone wall of the dungeon, The Pharaoh glanced up at the sound of footsteps, expecting it to be the guards that nearly always guarded him. Imagine his surprise when he saw his own High Priest--still dressed as a slave, mind you--instead. Ruby eyes widened. "Seth!" he murmured in surprise, then blinked in confusion. "Where are the guards?"

            "I'm sure they are pleading with Anubis, now." He growled out and frowned at the chains holding the ruler of the known world. They were coated in a substance that could not support magic, his own design. A smirk. He gestured and called forth the smallest of his dragons, the little Mirai, the only female. She appeared with a ripple of energy. 'Lady Mirai, mind freeing the Pharaoh?' She growled, an agreement, and used the massive claws to snap the chains holding the Pharaoh. "Come on... we need to see what kind of damage has been done.'

            Yami nodded, rubbing his wrists as he stood. "Is everything all right, Seth? You weren't hurt by that betraying jackal of a slave, were you?"

            "No. Don't call him that. He... By Ra. He helped me, helped me get you.. He didn't bother with these people he was forced." He led the Pharaoh and Dragon forward, keeping his senses alert for others.

            The Pharaoh's brows rose in surprise. Well, that's a surprise." he murmured. "Forced, you say? How was he forced into this?"

            "They kidnapped his sister." He responded. He brought Yami back up into the reaches of the palace, scowling. "I killed their... little ringleader. So getting the rest should be no problem..."

            Yami nodded, his brows disappearing somewhere in his hairline at the revelations. He placed a hand on his shoulder, pausing him as he pointed to a group of men talking before them at the entrance to a hall.

Seth smirked slowly and nodded, gripping the Rod tightly in one hand. Instantly the chatter died and he forced the group to close their eyes. "Quick." He growled to the Pharaoh, bolting past the group.

            Yami nodded, following quickly at his heels as he sprinted behind him.

            The Dragon vanished quickly as Seth peered down the hall and nodded, quickly rushing himself and the Pharaoh back to the safety of Seth's own chambers. Once inside, he collapsed on the bed, panting. The High Priest was supposed to be one of the greatest users of the Shadow Powers but even he had limits. Few knew how hard even a stupid human mind was too control and keep a perfect line to it. The stopping of the leaders' hearts was the most difficult, doing something the body naturally resisted.

            Yami panted quietly as he rested against the door, then jumped in surprise at Sherezade's head looming out of the shadows. "Ra!" he gasped, his powers starting to flare before Shiiz'ka darted out of the safety of the other room and hugged the dragon's neck. 

"Please Pharaoh, sir, don't hurt her!"

Yami blinked, lowering his hand as Jou came out after his sister, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry for startling you ...it seemed to be the only safe place to go..."

            Seth smirked at the sight of the pair and he laughed low. "Well, Yami... meet the little puppies... Jou and his sister, Shiiz'ka..." He just closed his eyes, sweat rolling down his brow. His body was just not happy with him, tight as a wire ready to snap.

            Yami frowned faintly at the pair, but nodded. "It seems I owe you my thanks, Jou. I'd be sending you to the Shadow Realm, besides."

Jou gulped faintly, but shook his head. "Don't thank me. I'm just glad I was able to do something to stop this mess." He hugged Shiiz'ka, then headed over to Seth in concern. "You okay?"

            "Fine." He said quickly, pushing away the consideration for himself. "Ugg... long as I don't have to do anything else tonight." He smirked. "Got those bastards good though." Slowly Seth sat up and walked to the window, looking up to the night sky.

            Jou frowned after him, but refrained from saying anything else. It wasn't as if he could ask for it. 

"So now what happens?" Shiiz'ka asked, petting Sherezade's nose as she furrowed her brow at her brother's troubled frown.

            "We sleep. We wake. We kill everyone who made this possible..." Seth rumbled out, his fingers tightening around the shaft of the Rod. "They will pay in blood and answer to Amut who will devour their souls."

Shiiz'ka shivered, leaning into Jou when he placed an arm around her shoulders. "A-and how long will that take?" she asked softly. "What happens after that?"

            "I will find all of them within the palace by tomorrow night. By the end of this week, they will all be dead... anyone in this conspiracy. After that... You will be sent back home and life will return to normal." His voice was calm despite the sluggish pain of his body, his want to just curl up and rest his form, cool it down.

            "Oh..." Shiiz'ka murmured. She gazed up at Jou, who shook his head quietly. She frowned.

"Do you really think it'll be that easy, Seth?" Yami asked as he pushed off from the door and sat on a low stool with a murmur of relief from hard stone floor.

            That made the High Priest turn his head slightly to look at the Pharaoh. "No, but its a plan, I guess." He managed something like a smile. 

            "Yami... either we can set you up in one of these rooms or I can return to you to your own rooms and stay with you there."

            "I don't want to drag you away. You need your own sleep, since you look as tired as me." Yami replied, stretching. "Anything feels good after that dungeon, so if you'll not mind, I'll take one of the rooms."

            "You've only been here a million times, Yami... I think the pup's chosen the next room, but you're favorite is still just like you left it." He thought it over. Despite what most though, Seth and Yami had a very friendly relationship to the point where Seth was almost a co-ruler of the empire. Yami's favorite room, thanks to Seth's own hand in decorating them, was dark and cool with no windows, and held images of the greatest Shadow Monsters of all time. 

            Yami smiled and then murmured his goodnights to Shiiz'ka and Jou as the siblings left to that same room. "Thank you, Seth. I appreciate it."

"You're not jealous, are you, brother?" Shiiz'ka asked with a small frown as Jou clicked the door shut.

"What, me? Jealous of the Pharaoh? Because he's closer to Seth than I'll ever be, even if I love him? No, whatever gave you that idea?" Jou sighed, shaking his head. "He's sending us back, sister. Sending *me* back. As if I'm nothing. Even me telling him I love him didn't help. He doesn't want me around."

"Brother..." Shiiz'ka whispered, then hugged him, wrapping her small arms around his waist. "It won't be like that...I know it won't..."

The older blonde sighed quietly and stroked her hair. "I want to believe that, too. But after a while... it gets hard to believe."

_*I still think you should let me char-broil his backside for being so clueless.* Sherezade snorted._

"Heh. Maybe another time." Jou murmured, setting out a place for he and Shiiz'ka to sleep.

            Seth settled into his own bed, curling up under the thin white silk sheets. In his mind, darkness seemed to dance, swirling around him. 'Too much work...'' He thought to himself. Fingers curled uselessly around the Rod that he could not seem to put down. He tucked it into his chest, laid his lips against the cool shiny metal. 

            After seeing Shiiz'ka off to sleep, Sherezade watching over her, Jou crept out to find Seth. Even if things weren't looking so positive, he still wanted to make sure he was all right. He tiptoed to Seth's room, peering around the corner quietly into the evening shadows for the sight of the High Priest.

            Seth had fallen into sleep's cool embrace quickly, but it was not a comfortable pair of arms to fall into tonight. Sweat beaded his brow, and a frown touched on his lips. Dark dreams, like from Anubis himself. "...Jou..." He murmured into the air.

            Jou blushed slightly at the sound of his name in the air, but silently crept forward, easing to the bed. Gazing over him, he dared to reach out, tracing the curve of his cheek lightly as he noticed the troubled expression. "Dream sweet dreams, Seth... not others..." he whispered, trying to soothe through touch.

            Seth's face seemed to smooth out against that touch, even going so far as he nudged against those fingertips. "Jou..." Whispered again, his fingers loosing around the Rod, enough for it to fall to the bed sheets.

            The blonde blushed again, then took the Rod between thumb and finger carefully and placed it on the table beside the bed as he caressed his cheek lightly. "That's it, Seth. Sleep peacefully." he whispered.

            One hand lifted, grasping the air as if reaching for something he could not touch. "No... don't... leave..." He whispered, curling up in the sheets, his skin clammy.

He frowned at him in concern, smoothing his hand through his hair gently. "Shhh..." he whispered, stroking his hair lightly.

            The sleeping priest slowly settled down, sighing quietly as he buried his other cheek into his pillow. He looked oddly human, asleep like this, for the cold mask was momentarily gone from his features.

            Jou smiled at the sight, and laid a kiss against his temple lightly, drawing up the covers around him. "Peaceful dreams, Seth..." he murmured, melting at the expression on the other's features.

            That kiss forced Seth to stir slightly and one eye opened to a mere crack, a soft sound leaving the cold man's lips. "....?" A sound of questioning. His head turned and he peered up with cerulean slits.

            Ra...He didn't mean to awaken him...he flushed in embarrassment, smiling sheepishly. "Just sleep..." he whispered.

            The priest closed his eyes and grabbed Jou's hand, tugging him down into the bed with him. "Sleep." He murmured and settled himself again. Evidently not a particularly great person to wake in the middle of his sleep cycle.

            Jou's eyes widened, and he flushed deeper, nearly squeaking. He swallowed, not daring to move again. Which meant he was stuck there. Lovely. 

            "Stay." Another mumble from the half asleep priest as he looped an arm over Jou's waist, some odd purring-like sound coming from Seth's throat.

            Jou blushed even more redder at the arm around his waist. Suppose it couldn't hurt...he bit his lip, nuzzling up against him as his hand rested lightly on the brunette's chest, closing his eyes. Probably be rather embarrassing in the morning, but...oh well...he released a tiny sigh and relaxed against him.


	5. All That Was His

**Under the Eyes of Ra**

**By: Jantra Hokushin and Moonchild DJ**

**[ Published: ] **September 11 2003********

**[ Pairings: ] Seth x Jou**

**[ Author Notes: ] _Hrm…still quite a bit to go on this fanfic. I love that its prewritten… so much less work for me specially now with college chewing on my heels. Alright, chapter 5! So much funness… everything is just getting really good. _**

Seth's voice rang softly throughout the chamber as he felt the first rays of the new day touch against his skin. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked to the dawn. His eyes were closed as his deep voice greeted the day. His back to Jou's sleeping form, the very edges of his skin and mahogany mane outlined in rose gold.

            Jou purred softly at the warm, deep voice at the edge of his consciousness, nuzzling into the blankets until he shifted, then stirred, opening his eyes at the lack of warmth against him. He turned his head slowly, then watched the brunette quietly, nearly having lost his breath. He listened to the other's voice in quiet awe, smiling softly as he rested his hand under his cheek, propping his head up.

            Slowly the priest turned his head, keeping his voice steady as he turned those dark eyes to Jou, and offered a faint smile. Inviting him to join in. That tilt of the head brushed brown bangs over away from his eyes.

            Jou flushed slightly, then opened his mouth to slowly join in, a sort of soft echo to the other's voice until he gained confidence and matched his words, the two voices intertwining as he rolled onto his stomach and sat up.

Seth smirked slightly between phrases and pulled Jou to sit beside him, letting the all too familiar words roll off of his tongue, playing, flirting through the tones Jou added beautifully to his own tones

            The blonde ducked his head semi-shyly as his leg brushed his, tamping his flaming blush down as he pushed a hand through his hair, the lilting words seeming to speak their own spell as he gazed at Seth.

It wasn't until after the song was finished that he heard a quiet giggle and looked into the corner to see a beaming Shiiz'ka. He blushed furiously, wrinkling his nose at her.

"Hmm... interesting, indeed." Another voice murmured, that of the Pharaoh himself leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest as ruby eyes glinted in amusement.

            Seth turned his gaze to Yami and smirked slowly. "Ah, getting your kicks, ol' boy?" He grinned, using the nickname one odd man from the north eastern part of the world called Yami once. He stood up and sauntered towards the massive chest that held his clothing, strutting and striking a pose for Yami, Jou, and Shiiz'ka before delving into the chest.

            Shiiz'ka blushed and squeaked, diving back into the room as Jou simply blushed. Yami smirked and snickered, shrugging his shoulders good naturedly. He knew that Seth was a beautiful creature. It was interesting, however, to see the siblings' reactions. Especially the blonde's. Interesting, indeed.

            Seth pulled out a light outfit stylized with his dragons, and shrugged into it. He peered to the blonde and gestured to the chest. "Pick out something... you're about my size and height.... Yami, you on the other hand... I might need to find some clothing from when I was a child to fit you." He grinned to the Pharaoh and looped his arm over the other's shoulders. 

Yami rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly. "You never change..." he murmured with a smirk. He noted Jou hanging back awkwardly, and motioned to him. "Come now...don't be so shy..."

"I'm-I'm not!" the blonde protested. "It's just..."

            _*He feels awkward wearing such fine clothes.*_ Sherezade supplied, despite Jou's hissed 'Shh's.'

            Seth just rolled his eyes and dug into the chest, finally pulling out a set of tan and golden, simpler silks that were given to him because they 'matched his hair' or something so stupid. He walked to Jou and plopped the clothing into the boy's arms. "Here." He smirked right into the blonde's eyes before looking to Yami. "Now... about getting you back on your throne..."

            Jou flushed quietly as he gazed down at the clothing, the took them to the other room as Yami nodded. "The leader is disposed of, correct?"

            "I let Hekigan take care of the bodies the moment I could summon my dragons. They should fall apart quickly... but we need a display of power for your people to not think you weak."

            "Suggestions?" he asked, pulling out some clothing for himself.

            "Find one of the traitors still alive and have one of your beasts eat him alive? That's very tempting...Or leave him out in the desert for Anubis's jackals to eat?"

            Yami laughed. "Tempting, indeed. There's much we could do with such snakes." He turned at the sound of cloth moving, and smirked at a shy-looking Jou heading back into the room. "The clothing fits you well, Jou. Much better than it did Seth."

"Thank you, my Pharaoh." Jou murmured, bowing to him modestly.

            In return, Seth shook his head and smirked at his Pharaoh. "Sam em ab." He growled out to the shorter man, then put on an innocent look before looking to Jou. His eyes narrowed slightly... the boy DID look good. "Let's get started, then."

"Is there a way I can help?" Jou asked, heading to them.

            Seth laughed low. "Your lady Dragon hungry? I'm sure we could find a few people for her to terrorize... but... I believe that we need to find out exactly how far spread this revolution went. Did it go all the way into the city?"

            Jou shook his head. "Just here. They were pretty determined to take this over. They were a pretty quiet faction. I don't think anyone in the city even knows about it."

            "Good. Makes life easier... "Seth murmured, sitting down on his bed as he thought. He unconsciously scooped up the Rod, holding it tightly in his fist as if he wanted to stab its hidden blade through someone's heart.

            Jou shivered at his expression, then glanced to Yami when he patted his shoulder, smiling.

"Thank you for the help, Jou, it's nice to have someone who knows what's going on." Yami replied with a small chuckle. "And your dragon will be welcome on the fun, too."

Jou smiled faintly. "I'm glad I can help. I just wish I hadn't had to bring them in, in the first place."

            "What's already done can't be helped, so don't think on 'what ifs'" Seth mumbled softly. 'Hyouzou, Mirai, Hekigan... I hope you guys are hungry.' He grinned slowly and pressed his lips to the head of the Rod.

            Jou bit his lip and rubbed his arm absently. "I just hope it all turns out right.." he murmured. "That's all I can ask for."

            Yami smiled, ruby eyes glinting. "It will, Jou. This tyranny won't last."

            Seth stood and smirked slowly, twirling the Rod skillfully before putting it through his waistband. "Enough talk... Mmm you're sister... I'll leave someone here to protect her."

            "Thank you." Jou smiled, nodding. "I don't want her placed in any more danger."

            The priest smirked slowly and summoned one of his dragons to the other room with Shiiz'ka, then nodded. "Let's get going." He bobbed his head and opened his door, peering out into the hallway.

            Yami and Jou followed after, Jou only peering back once toward where Shiiz'ka was before following after Pharaoh and High Priest quietly.

            Seth looked over his shoulder to Jou. "Where were they staying?" He asked softly, thinking. They needed to find those who remained behind.

            The blonde gnawed on a corner of his lip in thought, eyes narrowing slightly. "Most likely, the lesser of the group would be outside, guarding the gates. The higher-ups...hmm...I would say the council chambers so they could keep the Pharaoh's council under their thumb."

            "Then... lets get those bastards... Yami... think it more worth it to just kill them or to let them rot in the shadow realm...?"

            Yami smirked. "You really have to ask? Just killing them wouldn't be fun at all."

            Jou shivered and gazed at them. "You two talk about it so casually...brrrr..."

            "You learn it quick." Seth replied quietly to Jou. He smirked and led the way towards the Council chambers, his eyes glowing.

            'I've fallen in love with a lunatic…'  Jou thought to himself, then shook his head, following after the two.

            The High Priest growled deeply and threw the doors open to the council chambers, his eyes blazing with power. The council members were there, a literal captive audience as ten other men stood up, startled at the presence of the High Priest and Pharaoh himself. "What the… how can you be...?!" One man sputtered, then his eyes widened as Jou followed behind them. "You! Betrayer! Your sister will pay dearly for this!"

            "Stuff it." Jou growled, his eyes snapping. "I'm not on your leash anymore, and neither shall anyone else, be, either."

            "Little wretch… I'll see that Maerr'to uses her good and hard.." the man hissed.

            "Pharaoh, if you please..." He smirked and looked to Yami, gesturing lightly to the people before them.

            "With pleasure." With a gesture to the council knew already--and ducked to the floor for--Yami raised a hand, summoning his power and blasting it through the room, toppling each man with the wash of power.

            "There." Yami replied with a smirk as the council peeked over the table. "Takes care of the main faction."

            Jou smiled in relief, awed by their power, even a little fearful of it. With those soulless bodies there, it wasn't hard to be a little afraid... He didn't notice the danger until it came rushing from under the table like a viper. The man who'd threatened his sister. He didn't even know his name, and didn't have enough time to react as the man rushed at him with a cry.

            "Betrayer!" The man howled in fury, slugging the blonde across the face and toppling him to the floor. "But for your insolence, this would have been perfect! You will pay!" he hissed, grabbing the blonde up by his neck.

            Seth's eyes went wide at the sight of ANYONE getting up from Yami's Mind Crush. The Rod came instantly to the Priest's hand and he slammed its powers down on the other... but there was something blocking the Sennen Rod's power. He growled. "JOU!" 

            "I'm not afraid to die, little rat." The man hissed with a sneer as Jou struggled. "I did the right thing by me and helped Maerr'to. Are you afraid?" Jou gasped, his eyes widening in fear.

            "I take that as a yes." The man laughed, then with a smirk and a little wave to the two royals, jumped out the window with the blonde, and the long way down.

            Yami paled. "Oh gods, no..!"

            Seth froze completely in place. Jou... he fell to his knees, his eyes staring at that last spot where Jou had stood. The Rod clinked lightly against the ground as he knelt there, motionless. Jou... his Jou... in the back of his mind, somewhere, he could here the boy's soft voice with his own.... 

            "Oh g-gods..." Yami stammered in horror, staggering to the window, trying to see down. But it was too dark, and too hard to see where they'd ended up. He swallowed hard. "Anubis, guide Jou to the Afterlife..." He whispered prayerfully as his eyes filled with tears. "Let him pass the trials and guide him safely to Osiris and the Afterlife that waits for him..."

            Slowly Seth's head dropped and he stared to the stone floor. Anger. Pure rage. He could feel it inside of him, in his soul, bubbling. It seared up through his body and down through his fingertips to the Rod. Suddenly a deep bass roar left a very pissed off priest and he stood, the Rod's eye blazing. The council members and Yami jumped at the cry, collective eyes widening at the roar from the High Priest. As the members scooted back in fear, Yami gasped.

            "Ra...Seth...the Rod...calm down, Seth..calm down..!"

            A roar that could rival any of his dragons' left the priest and he looked with eyes that held no human pupil or iris. Nothing but blazing pure power. He snarled and one man's heart suddenly sped up, his body overloading itself until there was a sickening, wet pop and the man's heart exploded within his own chest.

            As the man fell over, the rest of the council scattered, terrified as Yami stared in horror, his eyes rounding as he gazed to Seth. He'd gone insane...there wasn't a human that could do that, and Seth wasn't indeed, acting human. He wasn't even sure if his gifts would be able to combat the other's.

            Seth suddenly turned on his heel and marched out of the room, growling. He went straight through the palace, bodies falling left and right as the unfortunate people got in his way. He threw open the main doors of the palace, killing both guards at the doors, and stood looking over the city. With a snarl of power, his two remaining blue eyes appeared to either side of him, their eyes the same as their master's.

            "Ra..." Yami breathed in horror as he followed the carnage left by Seth. This was bad...this was really bad...if he didn't stop him, he would kill every soul, good or bad. He chewed his lip in thought, raising his hand. He didn't want to do this...but he didn't want him to kill everyone… A cough and scuttling steps caught his attention, and he looked out into the shadows. For the third time that night, he saw something that made his jaw drop.  The gods were indeed in an odd mood. For there was Jou, alive, walking, with nary a wound on him as he headed towards him. The gods had indeed blessed the little blonde, for how else could he pull off not dying in a fall from the palace window?

            Jou coughed again, brushing his clothes. "First time landing in a pile of laundry... not like I'm not grateful...! I don't want to land through a building..." He muttered, shuddering. He glanced up, then smiled at the sight of Seth standing there. "Seth!  I'm taking it things went through okay, then?" he called, loping closer to them.

            Yami gasped at the blonde's unknowingness. He had a very bad feeling of Jou facing off Seth just then, and opened his mouth to call out.

            Both of the Dragons leapt to the skies as Seth raised his arms, closing his eyes. All that his mind could feel was anger, anger at the gods for stealing what was HIS. The Rod was like a shining sun of its own right, gleaming with its beautiful, deadly, golden rays. People throughout the city could suddenly feel the Priest in their heads, a bringer of death...

            "No..." Yami gasped as Jou halted in his tracks in confusion. He wanted to call out to Jou, but his voice picked the worse time to fail on him as he watched the blonde's eyes widen.

            "Se-Seth..?" The blonde stammered, stepping back uneasily. "It...it's me...Jou.."

            Seth turned slowly and looked to at Jou, nothing human left in his expression or his eyes. He stalked towards the boy, laughing with a sound like a demon's growl. 

            "Mocking me, my gods...?" He questioned to no one. "Mocking me with what I cannot have..."

            Jou gulped, backing up until he found himself cornered against a wall. "Seth...what's g-gotten into you..? Are...are you angry at me or something...?" He asked, reaching out to him.

            The priest grabbed that wrist of the palm that came towards him, wrapping it in those long dexterous fingers in a painful grip. He laughed again and pressed his length up against Jou's body. "Mocking me... WHY?" His voice was no more then a whisper as his power beat down on every soul in Egypt.

            Jou whimpered at the grip, wincing as he gazed up at him in fear. "Seth...I'm n-not mocking you… you're h-hurting me.." he whispered, starting to tremble, now, as he saw those eyes that didn't look anything like his Seth.

            He let go of Jou's wrist and smirked, bringing the Rod up to twist the sheath off of it. It was held up and he pressed his lips to this mocking image of the gods before sinking the Rod's blade deep through the blonde's right shoulder.

            A strangled cry left the blonde as the blade sunk into the skin, his eyes widening as tears flooded from his eyes. Why was he hurting him?! He trembled, a choked whimper leaving the blonde as he writhed from the pain, his eyes squinting shut.

            Seth chuckled low and pulled the Rod free, turning his back on the blonde. His laughter suddenly rang out, echoing loud and long throughout the palace walls. "MOCK ME ALL YOU WANT! I WILL NOT GIVE IN!" He screamed out, his power rippling out from him and over the Kingdom. He was lost to the Rod's madness.

            Nearly collapsing in pain, Jou gazed at him in confusion. "S-Seth...what's wrong..? Who's m-mocking you?" he asked in a trembling tone. He saw Yami back behind them, his mouth open, speechless, and swallowed hard, pushing back the pain. "Seth...I'm n-not going t' try t' u-understand why y-you just stabbed me...but let me help...me and the Pharaoh...please..?"

            Seth closed his eyes slowly, laughing quietly. "Help... help... " He repeated. Jou and Yami could hear somewhere nearby a scream of utter agony. Golden power, tainted with crimson like blood, crawled up over Seth's body as he turned to look at Yami. All his mind could see was another person in his way. He would fight his way to the gods and get back what they had taken. 

            As Yami gasped and backed away at the look on the maddened High Priest's face, Jou whimpered, placing a hand on his wounded shoulder, and darted in front of Seth.

            "Seth, please! Radammit, wake u-up! Stop whatever's happened and look at me! Please!" he cried, his eyes wide and frantic.

            The golden sheath of the Rod hit the floor with a clatter of noise as Seth advanced on the boy in front of him. His mind's eye saw this: a creature, shimmering with power... a flaxen halo about his head. A smirk crossed his features and he brought the blade back to finish this being off for good. 

            Honeyed eyes widened at the other's movement, and although he heard Yami's cry of protest, he didn't move. Letting out a quiet sob, he closed his eyes, and gave a trembling farewell song of greeting to Ra starting to rise on his horizon. The words were stammered and melted with tears, but his voice lifted into the air, greeting the new day...and perhaps his last day on this plane of existence.

            Seth could feel the first touches of light caress his back, the beginning, dawning warmth of his god's great power touching over him. It seemed to burn away the darkness that was fogging his vision, and he blinked. Before him stood not some mere being of power and light, but... 

            "...Jou..." He whispered, freezing in place as he listened to those trembling tones. He could feel the Rod trying to force him, to move his own body like its puppet. So easy to succumb to...

            Another quiet sob tried to choke the song, but Jou forced it back, strengthened his voice, and let the warbling notes ring true. If he was going to die this day, his shoulder marred and tears blurring his vision, then by the gods, he was going to give the best greeting to Ra that he'd ever heard from any mortal. One hand still clutching his shoulder, stained with his own blood, he straightened his back, standing proudly before Seth as he felt the warm light on his face.

            How could an illusion bleed...? He could feel warm dribbles of blood caress the backs of his knuckles... that voice. He knew that sweet, soft voice... Those words. He could almost 'hear' the Rod in the back of his mind, shrieking as it was loosing its hold on his mind. Seth knew the curse of those who held the Rod, knew what could be and why he had to have such painstaking control... but he would not let it hurt Jou... not with his hand. 

            So very softly, Seth let the words slip from his mouth, the words of the Greeting. His voice was not the strong sound it usually was but a pale comparison.

            The blonde opened his eyes in surprise at the voice joining his oh so softly, blinking back tears of relief at the sound. He took a shivering breath, then pitched his voice, his song, to match his, encouraging it to twine with his, strengthening it.

            Seth used that strength to fight back the power straining within him. He could feel his dragons, flying high above the palace, shaking their heads in confusion, trying to understand what their master wanted. Just as he began the last shaky verse, the Rod fell from his fingers and with that removal of the object, the last of its control was gone.

            And the last of the power that was keeping his body together. There was always a price to pay for using an Item's power...and now he had to pay. A little control there, a quick healing there, did very little to the Priest who was so used to it. But this... he had never done something like this before. It felt as if every person's death he had caused soared back through him. The power of the gods was never easy on a mortal body. 

            He screamed, a high pitched twisted thing, and fell to his side, his head smacking the stone with a sickening thud.

            "SETH!!" Jou screamed in horror, his song breaking with that scream, and fell to his knees beside him, lowering his hand from cradling his shoulder and raising up the brunette from the ground to his lap, ignoring the screaming pain the effort did. He heard Yami's footsteps racing to them, but paid them no heed. He lowered his face to Seth's, his eyes again flooding with tears. "Seth...? Seth, please...gods, please be all right.." he whispered, cradling him.

            The cold, stern face was milky beneath the tan, slack. Passed out cold. Or dead. Only the faint, erratic heartbeat showed life within him. Above the palace and within its walls, the crying roars of three mighty Dragons rang out, shaking the thick stone of the palace and out into the city. People within the city stared, pointed, at the two icy Dragons that circled high above them. Children whimpered in fear but their parents knew of the High Priest's prized beasts... but worried for never having heard such a sound of morning from the creatures before. 

            Yami and Jou raised their heads at the cries, as well, but the blonde lowered his head back to the High Priest, trembling. "Seth.." he whispered, nuzzling him tenderly as one of his tears slid from his cheek, down along the other's face in a small river. "Seth..." 

            Yami was silent, watching the trembling blonde hold the brunette close, trying to nudge him back to life. He bit his lip, watching the blonde bleed and cry.

            "....Jou....." Came the single noise from Seth as his eyes cracked open. He looked like hell. A single tear puddled in one azure orb and dropped to slide down his cheek and vanish into his hair. His body twitched as pain shattered through it, and he clutched the blonde's shirt. "What... happened?" He murmured, voice raw and scratchy.

            "Thank gods.." Jou whispered, before bowing his head. Yami smiled softly as he watched the blonde's body relax with relief, and patted his shoulder before explaining.

            "You thought Jou had died and went a little...shall we say, insane. The Rod.." he murmured, motioning to the weapon laying on the ground.

            The High Priest turned his gaze up to Yami, or at least who he guessed to be Yami from the outstanding clump of hair on the man's head and the familiar voice. A groan left Seth as he curled into Jou's arms, shuddering.

            Jou released a pained hiss as his shoulder was jarred, shivering as a quiet whimper left him. Yami winced, examining the wounded shoulder. 

            "It looks like nothing was damaged. It was a clean stab, just hurts to rival any other pain, hmm..?"

            Jou nodded, swallowing down another whimper as he hugged Seth close. "I can deal with i-it."

            Half blind with his own tears of frustration, the priest grabbed the Rod tightly in one hand, and Jou's right arm in the other. He used a hint of power to force Jou's body to speed up its healing process, forced flesh to meld back together whole. His eyes closed tightly, his breath hissing in pain... but he knew he had caused that wound... only the Rod could make such a hole in someone.

            A quiet mewl left the blonde as he felt the wound heal, his body sagging slightly at the rush of warmth flooding him. He whispered Seth's name, resting his forehead against his.

            Seth shuddered and let himself fall into oblivion in those warm arms, letting some of his barriers down for just a bit of time so he could rest. His Dragons circled low then settled on the roof of the palace, keeping guard over the massive home of the Pharaoh.

            "Best get you two inside.." Yami murmured softly. "You need to rest."

            Jou nodded absently, then heard the roar of Sherezade, glancing up. He smiled faintly as she held three guards of the remainder of the faction in between her fangs, then gulped them down with a hiss. 'You're going to get indigestion like that.'  He sent tiredly.

            _*Hmph. I'll stomach it. Are you alright, little one?*_

            'Tired…' 

            _*Allow me.*_ Swooping past the larger dragons with a welcoming growl, she landed before the trio, and very carefully, like a mother with children, picked up the pair between her fangs and gave a flap of her wings to carry them back to the window of the High Priest's quarters.

            'Thank you, Sherezade..'  Jou replied, holding Seth close to him.

            Seth just hung tightly to Jou, even in his exhausted sleep his body wouldn't relax. He whimpered low, snuggling his head into Jou's chest, shuddering. His soft hair brushed against the underside of Jou's chin.

            Hyouzou shook his head, growling low to the Black Dragon. _*Master.... we could do nothing to help him!* _

            As Jou cradled Seth to him, murmuring soothing words, Sherezade shook her head. _*I don't believe there was anything anyone could do, Lord. The Rod is strong, yes? It'll just take some time...all of this come about in resolution. He'll need your strength.*_

            _*The Rod could kill him. He is still weak...*_ The Dragon growled out, almost whining in fear for his Master's fate. He leapt from the roof and ducked in onto the balcony, glad his master had created the rooms to be able to handle the Blue Eyes' size. He waddles oddly to sit beside the Red Eyes, lowering his head to look upon Seth. _*Your master will keep him safe, though.*_

            A low chirr left the Red Eyes as she watched her master wrap his arms around the High Priest and cradle him close. _*He will.* she agreed. _

            The Blue Eyes laid down, curling his head around to be near Sherezade's own. _*We will watch over them both.*_ He grumbled and closed his eyes.


	6. Answered Prayers

            **Under the Eyes of Ra**

**            By: Jantra Hokushin and Moonchild DJ**

**[ Published: ] **September 11 2003********

**[ Pairings: ] Seth x Jou**

**[ Author Notes: ] _Hrm…still quite a bit to go on this fanfic. I love that its prewritten… so much less work for me specially now with college chewing on my heels. Alright, chapter 5! So much funness… everything is just getting really good. _**

            Seth's form slowly seemed to relax under Jou's gentle hands, not quite so tense. "Nnnn..." A faint noise. A soothing purr left the black dragon as she curved her neck  to rest against the other, letting her rumble sooth her master like a cat to her cubs as she closed her eyes.

            Jou took a breath, and released it slowly, stroking his fingers gently along the other's hair and cheek, holding him close. He hummed soothingly under his breath to the brunette, something he did with Shiiz'ka when she had a nightmare, feathering the brown bangs from the closed eyes.

            Seth's fingers, under that humming, slowly unravelled themselves from Jou's clothing and fell limp to the bed. His dark dreams subsided as the music invaded them, bringing light like a new dawn.

            Jou smiled softly as he watched the marring frown wrinkling the other's brow smooth away, continued to hum as he nuzzled his lips ghost-like, so very gently, over Seth's cheek lightly.

            That touch brought an almost 'coo' sound from the priest, who's body finally relaxed into true sleep, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

            "Pleasant dreams, my High Priest.." Jou whispered tenderly. "I'm right here, and I'll be here when you wake. Whenever you need me..."

             Seth woke up slowly to a new day, blinking slowly at the sight of the sun. Wasn't he supposed to be in the dark? Where was he?... In the palace's main room?... No... what... was going on? He remember seeing a light and a voice... 

            He couldn't have known it had three days since he had passed out.

            Hyouzou lifted his head from the back of the Red Eyes's neck, blinking. _*Master!*_ As Hyouzou stirred, so did Sherezade, raising her head in concern.

            Jou was right at Seth's side, curled up against him. He'd promised to be there, and he kept his word. For three days, he'd not left his side, even if a worried Shiiz'ka had tried to bribe him away with food. She'd finally given in to him and just brought the food to him. He wouldn't leave Seth. The blonde looked a little worn, but relieved as he smiled down at Seth. 

            Slowly the brunette turned over, looking to Jou with surprised eyes. What was the slave doing here? No... not slave. He could not say he owned this blonde boy. "Jou... what...?" Seth asked carefully. He started to sit up but groaned as a wave of dizziness passed through him and he laid back down, closing his eyes until his head stopped spinning. Not eating for a few days could do that to a person.

            _*Thank Ra, he's awake...* _Hyouzou murmured and looked to the female dragon he had been resting with. His brother and sister had long since vanished back to their home in the other realm, but he was more then content to stay with the lady dragon and his master.

            "Just rest easy, Seth." Jou murmured softly. "You needed that sleep, your body went through hell. But you're back...thank gods..." he whispered the last, kissing his forehead.

            Sherezade nodded in agreement, giving a soft purr of relief and encouragement as she butted her head lightly against the other dragon's. _*Indeed. He is strong. Just like his dragons.*_ She replied softly.

            Hyouzou's wings fluttered slightly and he rumbled low in his chest, running the edge of one fan of flesh against the other dragon's cheek. _*Together, they are strong. Seth and your Jou.*_

            The High Priest looked slightly confused, his mind completely muddled. Didnt he try to rape this boy... didnt his dragon do the same... then why was Jou doing this? His mind asked alot of questions he couldnt voice.

            _*Agreed, Lord. They are both strong. Together.*_ Sherezade replied, nuzzling against the other dragon as her neck curved to his, giving an answering rumble-like purr.

            "Seth...what is it?" Jou asked softly, a slight frown sobering his look of relief as he gazed at the brunette, his fingers brushing along Seth's cheek absently.

            "...Nothing." Seth finally managed and wrapped his long limbs around Jou, bringing him close. He didn't want to move, wasnt sure if he could even if he did. Whatever reason that kept the blonde beside him, thank Ra for it. All he knew if that when he was with this boy, he felt... warm. Something more human. Finally.

            Hyouzou growled, a rumble of noise that was nothing threatening, and nipped gently the edge of Sherezade's neck.

            Jou blinked in surprise, then smiled, wrapping his arms gently around the brunette's waist and nuzzled against him contentedly, his head resting lightly against Seth's chest. He heard a chirring sound that could be classified as a dragon's giggle from the balcony, and smiled. 'Someone else is happy. I've taken it someone has had a crush on a certain Blue Eyes?' he teased his dragon.

            _*Oh, shush, little one. You have your own crush on a blue eyes, after all.*_

 'Touche.' 

            Hyouzou rumbled deeply and peered his head into the room, fixing his Master and the blonde with one ice colored eye. He snorted low and bobbed his head, wrapping a wing lightly around the Red Eyes. Seth rumbled low in his chest, mirroring his Dragon's own tones as he let his forehead rub against softness.

            Jou left off his teasing as he heard his dragon's contented purr, and purred himself, nuzzling his cheek against him as his fingers drifted up to stroke lightly at Seth's cheek with a half-lidded smile.

            "Why are you here?" Seth asked quietly, his eyes still closed. It was the one question he really wanted to know. Needed to know. "Sent by Ra..." He murmured, that purr seeming to just run right through him

            Jou blushed slightly at the murmured words, then lifted his head to gaze up at him. "Why am I here?" he asked in a slightly-shocked tone. "What do you mean? You have to know why I'm here, it's why I've stuck with you all this time, besides taking down the faction...you have to know...don't you?"

            "I hurt you." Seth stated plainly, very much like his normal cool self. "Raped you... had Hyouzou rape you." Logical, very logical, as always.

            Jou frowned at him, sitting up from his curled up position beside him. He had to know he loved him, he'd told him before… His head tilted slightly in perplexity.  "Seth.." he whispered. Why did he feel as if he was talking to a stranger, again? "Seth..d-don't you remember? I...I told you I..." he swallowed nervously. It was hard enough to say it the first time… "I  l-loved you… that even with all that happened, I still cared… Don't you remember?" His eyes pleaded with the brunette, feeling a bit scared, now.

            "Love me..." He whispered to himself, brows coming together. Finally Hyouzou growled low and spoke into Jou's mind.

            _*Little human, the Rod had complete control of his mind in that time... he is confused and his brain is... fuzzy. Just give him some time to remember.* _The Blue Eyes mumbled to the blonde maned human.

            Even with that knowledge, it hurt. It hurt to be looked at as if he was a stranger. He bit his lip and eased back, looking down at his hands. "I'm...I'm going to check on my sister… I'll have some food sent to you.." He whispered.

            _*Little one, don't feel upset..it'll just take some time..he hasn't forgotten you forever..* _

 'I hope so, Sherezade..I really do...'

            Seth settled onto the bed, opening his eyes briefly to look up at Jou before closing them again, his body settling into a state that was half-sleep half -wakefulness. He floated. 

            _*Your human is upset.* _Hyouzou grumbled, nudging the black beside him gently.

            Watching Jou stride out, seeing his hands tremble, Sherezade sighed and nuzzled Hyouzou. _*I know. I'll be back.* She replied before winging down from the balcony and curving to follow after her master._

            Hyouzou himself waddled into the room and laid that large head on the bed beside Seth. Seth opened his eyes and moved to wrap his arms around the muzzle of his beast, sighing into it. It was not all hard and ice, but actually was covered in a very soft, light fuzz. "Hyouzou..." He whispered as the Dragon rumbled low.

            After seeing to Shiiz'ka and the food for the High Priest, Jou found himself just walking, Sherezade fluttering at his side before she settled and walked along with him, folding her wings at her side.

            *Little one, the High Priest went through a very stressful time. It's a miracle that he's even living, much less having some of his memories missing.'

            Jou frowned pensively. "I know, I know I'm being selfish. I should be with Seth, I should be comforting him. But just to see him look at me as if I'm nothing more than a stranger...after telling him I loved him, and hoping, praying that he would feel the same, and those memories get taken in repercussions with the Rod…Life is just so ironic, isn't it?" he snorted.

            _*Stop, little one.*_ When Jou kept on walking, she hopped in front of him, nudging him still. _*You're afraid, aren't you?*_

            "Yes, I'm afraid! I'm afraid that he'll forget me, that I'll just be nothing in his eyes again. Nothing more than a slave again… A blank spot in his thoughts. That he-he'll never feel for me the same I do for him.." He whispered, then gasped when Sherezade nuzzled her nose against his chest, wrapping her wings around him.

            _*He won't forget you, little one. You've affected his life too much to do that. You just have to give him time. If he doesn't love you, then he's truly a fool.*_

 'Sherezade..'  Jou nuzzled her, stroking her nose before hugging her. 

            'Just give it time. The gods wouldn't be so cruel as to deny you love, either you or Seth. Just be patient, just learn to love him again...'

            Seth held tightly onto the Dragon's muzzle, brushing his cheek against the light down at covered that smooth flesh. 'Hyouzou... he said he loved... me?'

_            *Dont you remember, my Master?... He held you and spoke those words, looked into your eyes and you told him the same.* _The Dragon nudged the tip of muzzle to Seth's head. 

            'I... I dont... but I do...'  He mumbled softly. 'I care about him... but I cant! I cant the Rod... it will sense that...' 

            _*Dammit, Master, stop thinking about that! The Sennen Rod senses your anger and your rage, but it responds best to you when your calm, happy... you know it does!*_

            'Maybe...' Seth whispered. 

_            *My poor little master...so insecure…* _Sherezade trilled sadly. *_But you have reason to be, after all. But you also have to be willing to try. Sometimes, you have to take chances to love, isn't that right? Otherwise, why would you have fallen for someone that hurt you..? Because you saw something in him to love. You just have to take chances.*_

            "I know...it just so hard..I've been hurt so much..I don't want to be hurt more."

            _*You're afraid that he'll go back to hurting you again.*_

            Jou nodded as he nuzzled against her neck. "And then I'll be loving someone that hates me."

            _*That won't happen, master. You have to believe that what you feel for each other is stronger than the Rod's affects. Do you believe that?*_

 "I...yes..."

            _*Then trust in that. Trust that what you feel, what you share is more stronger than what any item in the world or anything the gods could throw at you, is stronger.*_

            The blonde stroked a hand across one of the leathery wings, smiling softly. "So smart...I'm glad you're around to figure out such complicated human emotions. How do you do it?"

            The Red Eyes snorted. _*It's called living, little one. And you've got a lot of it to do. Come. Let's go back.* _

            Jou nodded, smiling when Sherezade scooped her head under his legs and onto his neck, opening her wings and pushing off of the ground and back to the palace with the blonde clinging to her neck.

            Hyouzou lifted his head, half dragging Seth off the bed before he tossed his large skull back, throwing Seth's body over along his neck, letting the human slide down to settle on his bony shoulders. Seth clung to the Dragon. This was a normal motion but he could not believe how weak his whole body felt. Hyouzou waddled to the balcony Seth used to greet the dawn and swooped down, letting the hot currents of Egypt draw his wings up. He flew up over the earth, up into colder air. 

            'You're going to kill me!' Seth said with a faint chuckle, closing his eyes and letting the cold air pelt him. It felt so good. The wind felt like fingers through his hair... like Jou's cool fingers in his hair... talking to him...

            Swooping up into the air, Sherezade let out a sound of surprise as she nearly flew right into Hyouzou, and Jou laughed and held on as she reared back.

            "Dragon collision!" he chortled, his eyes crinkling with mirth as Sherezade snorted in amusement.

            _*Very funny, little one.*_

Hyouzou looked over his shoulder and gestured for the Lady to follow, coming back to circle around her once before gliding back up towards the heavens. Seth opened his eyes slowly, looking down at the sight of Jou on the black dragon's back, and smirked very slightly at the wonderous sight. Jou let out a whoop of glee as Sherezade curved her slim body into almost a half-circle, flaring her wings out to catch onto the air currents and glide up after him. He tightened his legs and held on with his hands, the air riffling back his hair from his face.

            Seth just laid his head against the coolness of his beast, hearing the rush of wind and beat of wings... He stared to one side, and watched as the black dragon came up along side of them. Hyouzou let out a roar... no. No... that wasnt right. Seth lifted his head and looked down. He saw the Pharaoh on the back of the great bone Dragon named Nefer to move up along side of them. Dragons, the symbol of the gods... 

            Jou grinned at the sight, feeling blessed, somehow, to do this. Flying in the heavens on one of the prized creatures of the land with the High Priest and Pharaoh themselves. A little ol' slave like him.  His grin grew wider as he nodded to Yami, who smiled back, feeling as if he truly belonged. He wasn't just a slave...or a good lay, or anything common...he was special, or marked by the gods...this was something truly wonderful.

            'He looks beautiful, Hyouzou...' Seth whispered to his dragon quietly. The blonde hair riffling in the wind, he looked indeed like Ra's chosen... far more then he ever did. A soft smile crossed his lips and he hugged Hyouzou's neck tightly, just breathing in the cool air.

            A strong updraft caught the black dragon suddenly, and Jou yelped in surprise, losing his grip on Sherezade and tumbling backwards off of the lean form. But the Red Eyes was ready, akin to her master's needs, and twirled into a fast circle, plucking up the blonde between her fangs and flipping him back onto her before he'd fallen too far.

            Yami gasped in surprise as the dragon joined them again. "Are you alright, Jou?!" he called. Jou nodded shakily. 

             "It's happened before, no worries! Strong updraft with slippery scales usually ends up with me falling off, but she always knows when it's going to happen and catches me." he called back. Sherezade snorted.

            _*If I didn't know, I wouldn't be a very good companion, now would I?* _She chuckled, earning her a pat and thanks from her young master.

            Seth let himself feel as if he was flying himself, and slowly he stood upon the Dragon's back. He stepped backwards until he was directly between the flapping wings, his arms spread and he weaved with Hyouzou. Hyouzou let out a deep roar, and actually rolled in the air. Seth dropped but within seconds, Hyouzou was there, catching him perfectly as Seth had been. The two had flown hours upon hours with each other, a perfect trust in each other. 

            "Showoff!" Yami called playfully as Jou's eyes widened in awe.

            "As if you were ever any better!" Seth called back, dropped to straddle his Dragon again. With light cues from his knees, Hyouzou moved so he was beside Sherezade, dropping in and away with her wingbeats. The Blue Eyes nipped at the female Dragon lightly.

            Sherezade growled playfully and nipped gently back at the Blue Eyes as Jou laughed, watching the pair before smiling at Seth, pushing his hair back from his eyes as the wind tousled through it.

            Cobalt met amber, and he sucked in a soft breath.

            'I love you.' He heard in his mind, repeated back to him. Jou had... told him. Seth blinked slowly, then put a single moment of cool smirk before mouthing the words. "I love you." To Jou before having Hyouzou swoop away

            Jou's jaw dropped, and he would have fallen off in surprise if Sherezade hadn't tilted her shoulder at the right time. "Ra..!" he breathed in shock.

            _*Little one..?*_

 'He...he just said he loved me..!' Jou whispered through their link, hugging Sherezade. 'He loves me!' 

            _*Was there ever a doubt?*_ Sherezade chuckled, humming to the blonde contentedly, earning her a laugh. _*Hold on!*_ As she felt the blonde's arms and legs tighten on her, she barrel-rolled, slicing her slim form through the air after Hyouzou.

            Hyouzou peered over his shoulder and rumbled with encouragement, and began the other Dragon on a twisting ride through the sky. Higher and higher he winged his way up, ducking and weaving. Playing, as his master held on tightly.

            Jou laughed as Sherezade growled in challenge, holding on tightly as the Red Eyes flared her wings out, the gleaming rays of Ra touching master and dragon and gilding them in gold as she tilted after the dragon and curved circles around him.

            The more streamlined Red Eyes might be faster, but the stronger Blue Eyes had the power. He rowed those wings back in sharp motions, gaining height on the female Dragon until suddenly he snapped both wings inwards and zoomed down past her in a majestic dive.

            "Whoooooa...!" Jou held on for dear life at the air current caused a sucked sensation that nearly pulled them into a out of control loop the loop, until Sherezade allowed the wind to carry her and stretched out her wings, diving and curving her serpentine body to follow after them.

            Just a few 20 feet over the main street of the city, Hyouzou brought his wings up and zoomed down the street. People pointed up, crying out in joy of seeing the beautiful dragon. Jou laughed softly at the sight, feeling a measure of pride for Seth as the Red Eyes flattened out her wings and curved them inwards, streaming after them. Seth laughed breathlessly, hugging tight to Hyouzou's proud neck. The Blue Eyes led the chase back towards the palace, landing on the familiar balcony with a dull thud, his head turned skyward, looking for the black beauty.

            Giving a good natured growl, Sherezade curved overhead, then landed gracefully beside the Blue Eyes, clawed feet gently touching ground. As Yami followed soon after, the two dragons' speed left him behind, Jou grinned brightly enough to rival Ra as his eyes danced. "That was amazing!" he cried.

            Seth smiled slowly, almost... shyly, to the blonde and nodded. He slipped from his dragon's neck, nearly collasped before catching himself. He held tightly onto the Blue Eyes's foreleg, a slow breath, before he walked carefully across the room and sat on the bed. Those dark eyes look plantively towards Jou's. "...I'm starving." He said simply.

            Smiling as Yami landed with the boned dragon, Jou fumbled slightly, blushing a bit, then slid down Sherezade's smooth hide to hands and knees on the ground. He straightened and patted her nose, then headed to Seth, smiling at him.

            Hyouzou rumbled lightly to the lady dragon. 'Shall we leave our masters... alone?' His voice a deep grumble in her mind as he nipped at her neck delicately. 

            Seth watched with that cool amusement at Jou. "Graceful." He stated easily, running his fingers through his wildly mused hair.

            *I believe that's a good idea.* Sherezade purred as she curved her neck to nuzzle her head against the other's, tail curving lightly around the Blue Eyes'.

            In the midst of finger-combing his own tangled strande from his face, Jou blinked at him, then flushed, pointing at himself. "Me?" he asked in surprise.

            The Dragons vanished together back to the Other Realm, leaving behind their humans. 

            Seth smirked and nodded. "no, the other blonde in the room." He chuckled softly and waved the boy over, yawning.

            Jou flushed, heading after him. "I'm not graceful..." he murmured modestly. "I'm not the one that can stand on a dragon while flying."

            "I've had alot of practice, what can I say?" A soft chuckle. He looked towards the setting sun and pointed towards it. "Did you know there is a second song to go with the Greeting?"

            "There is?" The blonde asked with interest, gazing at the sunset, then at him. "I've only heard the first one, but only spoken.."

            "Commoners do not normally know the Calling." He said softly, looking at the setting sun. "The Calling, used to wish Ra to sleep, to return to us on the new day."

            "May I hear it?"

            Seth smirked slightly, his face awash with the colors of the fading day. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, and slowly let the words flow from his tongue. It was somehow similiar and yet very different at the same time from the Greeting, softer and less jublient. Somehow morning and wishing at the same time. 

            Jou let the soft rhythm and words wash over him, his breath nearly hushed as he listened to the brunette with silent awe. He closed his eyes as well, soaking in the music and the last rays of Ra, humming slightly once he'd picked up the melody, if not the words, reveling in the gentle tone.

            Seth had not completely told the truth. In fact, what he was saying, spoke of chosing, of asking for knowledge, in a language so old the Pharaoh only knew clips and phrases of it. He lifted his hands and asked Ra to answer his question. 

            And it was answered.


End file.
